Moon Thief
by momoka-sha
Summary: AU. Bulan Merah membayangi kalian. Bersamaan dengan masa lalu Uchiha,yang sekelam rambut dan matanya. Selain itu, ada Jack dan ada Queen.Apakah kalian pernah berpikir,dimana King? Update Chapter 9: Red Moon. Warn:GJ,OOC.
1. Chapter 1 : The meeting

Disclaimer: Punyanya Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei

* * *

Wai.. waii..

perkenalkan aku Momo!

Ini fict pertamaku.. jadi kalo pada nggak suka.. (huhuhuhu *lebay*disumpel sendal). Ouch.. temenku beneran mau nyumpel sendal ke aku.. Awas kaw Tri!! Nah nggak usah lama-lama deh..

ini dia..

* * *

Pukul 01.00—Konohagakure

"Arahkan lampu pencari! Helikopter segera pergi ke arah Barat daya! Jangan biarkan mereka kabur!"

Seorang pria dengan rambut panjang berlari dengan walkie-talkienya disusul oleh gerombolan polisi dibelakangnya. Terdengar bunyi sirene dimana-mana. Warna merah dan biru mendominasi area itu.

"Cih! Kali ini kita ketahuan." seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dengan model pantat ayam menatap gerombolan polisi yang mengikutinya dibawah. Sedangkan ia sedang berlarian di atap dengan memegang sebuah benda.

"Ini gara-gara kau lupa membawa bom asap!" laki-laki rambut ayam itu memarahi seorang dibelakangnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hei! Bukan semua salahku! Penyamaranmu juga ketahuan kan, Sasuke!" Kata laki-laki berambut kuning cerah yang dimarahi. Kini mata biru lautnya menatap gerombolan polisi yang mengejarnya di bawah. Terdengar bunti pintu didobrak. Sepertinya polisi itu telah sampai lantai atas.

"Cih! Sekarang bagaimana, Sasuke!?" Kata laki-laki rambut kuning.

"Apa boleh buat. Kau bawa duplikat batu ini kan, Naruto?" laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto mengiyakan. Dan ia langsung –ngeh dengan apa yang dimaksud.

Mereka berdua berhenti dan membalikkan badan. Menatap menyaksikan Polisi mendobrak pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu berhasil dibuka dengan bunyi BRAK!! Keras. Polisi berhamburan mengepung Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Angkat tangan! Kalian ditahan!" Seorang polisi berambut panjang terurai mengacungkan pistol kepada dua orang itu.

"Eits! Tidak semudah itu Detektif Hyuuga!" Kata Naruto. Kini ia jongkok dengan sebuah kantung kecil menggantung di tangannya. Sementara Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kantung yang sama seperti yang dibawa Naruto. Sasuke melempar-lempar dan mempermainkan kantung itu sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja senyum tak terlihat karena wajahnya dan Naruto tertutup oleh topeng. Untuknya adalah topeng putih dengan gambar bulan abu-abu detengahnya. Sedangakan untuk Naruto adalah topeng putih dengan lambang matahari yang melingkar-lingkar berwarna oranye.

"Ayo kita bermain. Nama permainanya : Siapakah yang membawa batu bulan?. Kalau kau bisa menangkap orang yang membawa batu bulan, kau menang Detektif muda." Kata Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke mengacungkan kantung yang ia bawa. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Naruto.

"Ayo mulai permainannya!" Kata Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke lalu berpencar ke arah yang berlawanan. Naruo ke kiri dan Sasuke ke kanan. Menyadari hal itu seorang yang dipanggil detektif Hyuuga tadi segera berteriak. "Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat kejar mereka!!" Para Polisi segera turun dan mengejar. Detektif Hyuuga berlari sambil mengambil Walkie-Talkienya.

"Ispektur Tenten! Segera pergi menyusul pencuri bulan! Aku akan mengejar si matahari!" Detektif Hyuuga berbicara sambil berlari ke arah kiri.

"Siap Detektif Hyuuga! Akan kukerahkan pasukanku ke arah si Bulan." Seorang wanita –yang kalau tidak salah namanya Tenten—menjawab panggilan dari Detektif Hyuuga dan segera mengisyaratkan pasukannya untuk mengejar ke arah Sasuke alias si Bulan, julukan yang diberikan oleh para Polisi.

**Sementara itu di kediaman Haruno…**

"Sakura! Tolong belikan Ibu bumbu masak untuk besok nak. Besok klien Ayahmu akan datang. Tapi Ibu lupa membeli bumbu masak." Seorang wanita memanggil seseorang di dasar tangga. Seseoarang yang tadi dipanggil Sakura itu segera turun dari kamarnyayang letaknya di lantai atas.

"Tapi Bu! Sekarang jam 01.00 pagi! Apa tidak bisa besok saja? Aku mengantuk Ibu." Skura mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Besok pagi sampai kau pulang sekolah Ibu harus pergi ke rumah teman Ibu, Sakura! Sudahlah.. sana pergi! Kau bisa pakai sepeda listrikmu yang baru kan?" Ibu Sakura mendorong Sakura ke arah pintu. Dengan malas Sakura mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya ke arah toko Swalayan 24-jam langganan Ibunya.

Jalanan sepi. Tapi kemudian Sakura mendengar suara bising dari depannya. Seperti suara Sirene polisi yang mengarah ke depannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat seseorang meloncat dari atap. Tu-Tunggu! Meloncat dari atap!?

MELONCAT DARI ATAP?

Oh Tuhan.. Tidak mungkin, pikir Sakura. Dan begitu orang itu hendak menoleh, Sakura melihat topeng warna putih berlambang bulan yang familiar. Tapi yang lebih gawat, jalanan itu menurun. Sakura tidak bisa mengerem sepedanya dan…

BRUAK!!

Dengan sukses Sakura menabrak laki-laki topeng bulan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sakura terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Sedangkan Sasuke dalam posisi tengkurap. Keduanya merintih menahan sakit karena sama-sama terlempar.

Saat Sasuke hendak memarahi Sakura, terdengar Sirene Polisi mendekat. Sasuke berpikir untuk segera lari. Tapi ia ingat kalau ia meninggalkan perempuan rambut Pink yang menabraknya akan ada saksi yang bisa memberatkannya. Maka dengan sigap, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke gang sempit dekat situ. Sementara sepeda Sakura diabaikan.

"HEI—uph!" Mulut Sakura dibekap oleh tangan Sasuke. Karena gangnya sempit, Sakura dan Sasuke kini ada di jarak yang sangat dekat.

Terdengar mobil Polisi melewati jalan di depan mereka. Lalu sirene-sirene itu mulai menjauh. Kini jalan kembali sepi. Sakura segera mendorong Sasuke jauh-jauh.

"Apa-apaan kau pencuri maniak?!" Kata Sakura sambil memukul Sasuke. Namun pukulan itu segera ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam? Polisi itu bisa saja kembali jika mendengar suara cemprengmu." Kata Sasuke tanpa dosa. Sakura naik darah begitu mendenar kata cempreng.

"Apa maksudmu dengan cempreng?! Dan kenapa kau melibatkanku dalam masalah ini?! Aku bisa menuntutmu! Dan Ibuku juga pasti tidak terima jika mendengar Putrinya diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan—" Tangan Sasuke kembali mendekap mulut Sakura.

"Shht! Diamlah cerewet!" Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya yang tertutup topeng ke wajah Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura menggigit tangan Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan mengaduh ria.

"Rasain! Sakit kan? Ngapain kau pake acara nutup-nutup mulut orang segala?! Kali ini aku akan bersaksi pada polisi! Aku merasa dilecehkan di sini! Dan aku yakin kalau…"

Sementara Sakura mengomel. Sasuke merasa ada Polisi yang berkata ia mendengar suara dari arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tidak sabar lagi. Gadis rambut Pink di hadapannya benar-benar menyebalkan. Maka ia terpaksa menggunakan cara terakhir.

Mendadak Sasuke mendorong badan Sakura tapi disaat yang bersamaan menarik tangannya sehingga Sakura tertarik ke arah Sasuke namun terdorong ke arah tembok.

Sasuke dengan cepat melepas topengnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Kini mata gelap Sasuke menatap mata hijau Sakura. Dan dengan cepat Sasuke mencium Sakura. Tepat di bibir.

Hening sejenak. Sasuke dan Sakura membatu dalam posisi itu.

Samar-samar polisi mulai menjauh karena merasa tidak mendengar apa-apa. Lalu dengan segera Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura sepertinya syok berat. Ia diam menunduk beberapa saat.

Sasuke sepertinya lupa untuk memakai topengnya lagi. Tapi ia tidak khawatir karena pencahayaan memang minim. Sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk pergi. Saat Sasuke mulai memanjat tembok, Sakura mendadak berteriak:

"KEMBALIKAN FIRST KISS-KU PENCURI MANIAK MESUUMM!!!"

Teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh lagi dengan bunyi GRUSAK!! Yang keras diatas dedaunan kering. Terdengar Sirene polisi lagi. Sasuke yang tadinya masih nyengir karena bertemu gadis aneh, langsung kabur lagi. Tapi sebelumnya ia menatap gadis itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya pertanda ia iseng. Lalu benar-benar kabur.

Dan yang terakhir kalinya ia melihat gadis itu terlihat penuh emosi.

**Sementara itu di rumah sakit konohagakure..**

"Istirahat yang cukup ya Hinata-chan.." Kata seorang nenek paruh baya membetulkan selimut seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang disebut Hinata tadi.

"Iya, Nenek Chiyo. Ma'afkan aku yang merepotkan nenek, membuat nenek harus datang jauh-jauh dari Suna." Hinata menatap nenek Chiyo dengan sinar mata yang bersalah. Melihat hal itu Nenek Chiyo tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hinata pelan.

"Tidak masalah Hinata. Baiklah, sekarang kau istirahat dulu saja. Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok pagi. Salam untuk kakak sepupumu jika ia datang menjenguk."

Nenek Chiyo segera pergi begitu Hinata mengangguk. Tapi kemudian nenek Chiyo akan menutup jendela kamar Hinata yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Kumohon jangan Nenek Chiyo. Jangan tutup jendelanya."Hinata mencegah Nenek Chiyo dengan menarik tangannya.

"Hn? Kenapa Hinata-chan?" Nenek Chiyo berhenti dan menatap mata lavender Hinata.

"Kata mendiang Ibu, jika aku membuka jendela, akan ada Malaikat yang menghampiriku, Nek." Hinata berbicara sambil menunduk malu.

"Hahaha.. Itu konyol. Tapi baiklah Hinata-chan. Terserah kau saja. Nenek pergi dulu ya." Nenek Chiyo menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Hinata lalu benar-benar pergi..

Hinata tidak kunjung tidur, ia hanya tarpaku menatap bulan dari jendelanya.

**Sementara itu di sisi Naruto..**

"Cih! Mereka cepat sekali! Kalau begini terpaksa harus bersembunyi" Ujar Nauto dalam hati. Ia sekarang sedang melompat-lompat di atas atap. Kemudian ia verhenti dan melihat sekeliling. Gedung yang ada di depannya adalah Rumah Sakit Konohagakure.

Ia terpaku sejenak namun matanya mencari-cari jendela tau apalah yang terbuka untuk ia bersembunyi. Dan ia menemukannya. Dari puluhan jendela di rumah sakit itu, Naruto melihat ada satu jendela terbuka dengan gorden berkibar terkena angin.

Tanpa peduli sekelilingya Naruto masuk ke kamar itu. Angin datang dari belakangnya dan rambutnya berkibar-kibar terkenanya. Cahaya bulan membuat dirinya terlihat bersinar di tengah gelapnya kamar. Kini posisi naruto ada duduk di jendela kamar itu. Sementara ada seorang yang tidak percaya melihatnya sedari tadi. Naruto menyadari kehadiran seseorang tepat disebelahnya. Seorang gadis duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Naruto menatap mata gadis itu..

Mata Lavender yang benar-benar indah.. menurut Naruto..

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu bertanya sambil terbata-bata..

"A-apa kau ma-malaikat..?" Kata-kata polos Hinata mencengangkan Naruto. Lalu Naruto melihat pemandangan di belakangnya..

'ooh.. pantas saja..' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Pemandangan di belakangnya memang seperti seorang Malaikat (cheile..? iya pa? haha *digampar massa). Cahaya Bulan dan angin memang mendukung..

Hening sejenak. Naruto berpikir harus menjawab apa. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar berharap kalau ia adalah Malaikat. Tapi kemudian keheningan terpecah saat Hinata berkata..

" Ap-apa kau be-benar-benar ma-malaikat..?" Hinata menatap penuh harap..

Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto mendekati Hinata. Hinata masih menatap laki-laki bertopeng mendekatinya. Naruto mengangkat topeng yang dipakainya sehingga terlihat seperti topi. Naruto membukuk ke arah gadis itu lalu ia membelai pelan rambut gadis itu. Kini Hinata bisa melihat mata biru laut Naruto. Tapi tak bisa melihat wajahnya seutuhnya karena kamar yang gelap. Raut wajah Hinata menatap wajah Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata.

**Sementara itu di sisi Neji...**

Terdengar suara walkie-talkienya, Neji segera mengambilnya lalu bertanya..

" Bagaimana? Dimana si Matahari?" Neji berbicara sambil mengendarai mobil polisinya dengan _high speed_

"Di-dia kabur ke arah rumah sakit Konohagakure. Se-sepertinya dia masuk ke sebuah kamar yang jendelanya terbuka. Ka-kami sudah beru--saha mengejar tapi kami kelelahan, pak." Kata seorang polisi di seberang.

"HAH?! Rumah sakit Konohagure?!" Neji berseru di walkie-talkienya. ia menyadari sesuatu.. Hinata.. adik sepupu kesayangannya dirawat di rumah sakit itu! Dan.. adik sepupunya adalah satu-satunya pasien yang selalu membuka kaca jendela kamarnya.. Oh Tidak!..pikir Neji

Neji segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke depan Rumah sakit Konohagakure.

"Ma'af tuan! jam kunjungan sudah habis!" Kata seorang perawat menghentikan Neji. Neji segera menunjukan lencana Polisinya

"Ini darurat! Seorang penjahat masuk ke salah satu kamar!"

Mendengar hal itu, sang perawat yang tadi menghentikan Neji segera mempersilahkan. Ia lalu menelpon security. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang Security. Lalu mereka segera menuju kamar Hinata..

Neji mencoba membuka pintu..

gagal.

dikunci..

Akhirnya Neji memilih jalan terakhir. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan..

BRUAAK!!

**Sementara itu di kamar Hinata.. Beberapa detik sebelumnya..**

Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Hinata dan megecup dahinya lembut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dan suara pintu akan terbuka.

Naruto sadar.. apa yang dilakukannya?!

**Sementara itu di sisi Neji..**

BRUAAK!!

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka paksa dengan kondisi engsel rusak parah..

Neji melihat kamar Hinata. Hinata sedang tertidur tenang. Dengan Jendela tertutup rapat.

**TBK**

To Bi Kontinyu

* * *

Wai.. wai..

Gimana..? Gimana?

banget kalo fict ini GaJe dan alay..

Maklum pemula.. (*dilempar kompor)

Awawaw..

Smoga para Readers suka.. :DD..

Mind to Review Please..??


	2. Chapter 2 : A promise

Waii.. Waii..

Ketemu lagi dengan Momo.. (Nunduk-nunduk kasih salam)

Ma'af Momo apdetnya lama.. Berhubung Momo selalu lupa bawa flashdish kalo ke warnet.. hehe.. *digampar massa*

Di chap ini nuansa Romancenya emang kurang... Ma'af benget.. Terutama buat para senpai yang minta Sasusaku & Naruhinanya dibanyakin..

Ma'aaf sangaaaat.. huhuhu.. (nangis nyembah-nyembah)

Mungkin di chap ini Momo pingin nglihatin hubungannya Neji dan Tenten..

Nah.. ini diaa..

* * *

Disclaimer: punyanya Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Summary:

Saat Naruto yakin gadis itu tertidur, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi Gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto dan berkata pelan.

"Berjanjilah.."

* * *

* * *

Naruto berhasil sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Tanpa kejaran Polisi. Ia segera masuk, lalu pergi ke ruang bawah tanahnya yang selama ini menjadi 'markas'nya selama ini.

Naruto sampai di depan lift yang tak terlihat karena didesain sebagai lemari. Ia memencet beberapa ukiran di lemari yang ternyata adalah tombol.

DZIIING…

Bunyi lift yang turun beberapa tingkat ke bawah.

Saat pintu Lift terbuka Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di situ. Wajahnya mebelakangi Naruto. Jadi wajahnya tak terlihat (iyalah..)

"Hei, Sassu.. Kau cepat sekali sudah sampai duluan" Kata Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.. Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Naruto curiga. Maka ia berputar arah menghadap Sasuke..

"Hah? Kau kenapa Sasuke.. ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa Topengmu retak? " Kata Naruto yang kini sedang jongkok menatap Sasuke yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.. Sudahlah! Urus urusanmun sendiri!" Sasuke menlambaikan tangannya mengusir Naruto.

"Haha.. Malah membuatku penasaran!" Naruto tersenyum jahil. Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke berontak. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Wajahnya terlihat seutuhnya sekarang.

"Hee..? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali Sasuke? Kau sakit? Lalu luka di ujung bibirmu itu kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau.." mata Naruto menerawang seakan sedang mengkhayal sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Sasuke melihat seutas senyum jahil di wajah Naruto. Wah.. Nggak bener ini..

"Jangan-jangan kau stress karena tidak pernah punya pacar.. Lalu akhirnya kau memutuskan aspal sebagai korban ciuman pertamamu. Tapi karena merasa gila, kau menjedotkan* kepalamu ke tembok karena menyesal." Naruto tersenyum iseng..

SIIING…

Hening.. selama 10 detik tidak ada yang berkomentar.

JGLEERR!! PRANG!! BRUAK!!

Tiba-tiba Naruto berada di pose yang tidak jelas.

Ia terkapar dengan wajah babak belur. Kaki dan tangannya telentang* di tembok. Beberapa kaca pecah terkena getaran dahsyat akibat bantingan Sasuke pada Naruto. Tembok retak-retak. Suasana kacau. Sasuke benar-benar emosi pada Naruto.

"Ma-ma-afkan a-aku Sasuke-sama. A—aku ha-nnya bercanda" Naruto merintih kesakitan.

**Beberapa menit kemudian.. Luka-luka Naruto sudah diobati..**

"Hey, Naruto.." Kata Sasuke..

"Apa..?" Jawab Naruto malas.

"Ada 2 hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.." Sasuke menatap lurus mata Naruto.

"Apa? Ingatlah aku ogah pacaran denganmu ya!" (*Author digampar SasuNaru fc. *Minta ma'af nyembah-nyembah*) "Eits! Aku hanya bercanda Sasuke! Aku tidak mau dihajar lagi!" Naruto segera meralat perkataannya ketika melihat kepalan tangan Sasuke hendak melayang lagi.

"Apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" Naruto tertarik mendengarkan Sasuke.

" 1. Aku masih bingung siapa 'Bos Besar' yang menjadi atasan Neji Hyuuga dan gadis cepol itu. Sepertinya 'Bos' itu tahu semua gerak-gerik kita. Setiap kita akan mencuri, pasti ada Polisi. Padahal kita tidak pernah mengirimkan surat ancaman sama sekali. Tidak seperti Jack and Queen*."

"Hmm.. sebenarnya aku juga penasaran, Sasuke. Kenapa selalu ada Polisi dan selalu ada duo Detektif dan Ispektur itu. Tapi yasudahlah.. toh, saat kita menemukan batu bulan yang asli kita tidak perlu berhadapan dengan mereka lagi." Naruto berkata sambil merogoh sakunya. Mengambil batu yang mereka curi.

"Jadi batu ini bukan batu yang kita cari?" Sasuke mengambil batu kristal itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Yah.. Sebenarnya sangat mirip. Tapi ukiran sebelah sini sangat berbeda" Naruto menunjuk daerah yang ia maksud.

"Ooh.. Yasudah. Berarti, besok giliranmu mengembalikannya ke Museum. Kemarin sudah aku." Sasuke mengembalikan batu itu ke tangan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Tapi niatnya terhenti

"Aku mau tidur dulu. E—eh.. aku lupa. Hal kedua yang ingin ka sampaikan padaku apa?" Naruto berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke kembali bersemu merah. Tapi kali ini Sasuke terkekeh sambil menerawang meja. Mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Hehe.. Tidak. Sebenarnya saat kau bilang kata mencium, aspal dan tembok itu tidak sepenuhnya salah." Sasuke kembali terkekeh. Sedagkan Naruto tiba-tiba kehilangan kantuknya dan berjalan cepat mendekati Sasuke.

"HAH?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" Naruto jongkok persis di depan wajah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke risih. Sampai-sampai Sasuke bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Naruto, yang baunya ia kenal.

"Hei! Menyingkirlah! Ini bukan urusanmu! Tapi baumu ini.. Seperti bau rumah sakit. Tadi kau kabur ke situ?" Sasuke kembali menghirp aroma obat dari badan Naruto.

Mendadak Naruto berdiri. Membuat Sasuke harus mundur dari kursinya, jika tidak mau terlempar. Naruto berjalan cepat mendekati pintu. Sasuke bisa melihat kuping Naruto yang merah.

Ada apa ini..? Pikir Sasuke.

Naruto memencet tombol lift lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Saat Naruto masuk ia menatap Sasuke. Pintu lift masih terbuka. Dengan wajah merah dan pose garuk-garuk-kepala-padahal-nggak-gatal andalannya, ia berkata,

"Tadi aku habis jadi malaikat!" Naruto nyengir. Lalu pintu lift tertutup. Meninggalkan Sasuke di situ.

**Sementara Naruto naik ke atas—Sisi Sasuke..**

_Heh,aku tahu kalau si Naruto itu pasti habis ketemu cewek._ Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke jadi teringat gadis rambut pink yang ditemuinya. Ia ingin menemui gadis itu sekali lagi. Ada perasaan aneh yang menghantuinya.

WHAT..?!

Nggak boleh! Nggak boleh Sasuke! Mana mungkin kamu jatuh cinta pada gadis cerewet macam itu?! Nggak boleh Sasuke! Jangan! (A/N: Sama aku aja.. *Author dibakar*) Pikir Sasuke menampik perasaan aneh itu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menampik perasaan aneh itu. Sasuke lalu terdiam sejenak. Berpikir. Kalau tidak salah, jalan saat ia bertemu gadis itu adalah Jalan Sakura. Berarti..

"Argh..! Aku tidak tahu persaan apa ini! Tapi aku akan melewati jalan itu setiap hari. Tapi bukan karena gadis itu! Aku hanya akan berbelanja di Toko Swalayan di situ!" Sasuke bergumam sendiri bagai orang gila. Mungkin kalau diandaikan computer. Sasuke sedang _hank_.

**Sementara itu.. Naruto di dalam lift..**

Kira-kira siapa gadis itu ya? ..pikir Naruto. Ia pun menflashback kejadian beberapa detik sebelum Neji masuk.

—FLASHBACK—

Apa yang Ia lakukan!?

Walaupun Naruto panik, ia tidak ingin merusak momen ini. Setelah Naruto mengecup kening gadis mata Lavender itu, ia mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga gadis itu dan berbisik dengan lembut,

"Tidurlah, malaikat yang asli.." Naruto berbisik sangat halus, sehingga hanya gadis Lavender itu saja yang dapat mendengarnya.

Perlahan Naruto membaringkan gadis itu. Dan mengecup lagi keningnya. Sementara mata gadis itu masih terus menatap mata biru Naruto.

Masih tanpa ekspresi.

Kemudian Naruto menutup mata gadis Lavender itu, membuat gadis itu terpakasa menutup matanya. Naruto kembali **_membisikkan sesuatu_** di telinga gadis mata Lavender itu. Dan hal yang dibisikkan Naruto itu meyakinkan gadis itu untuk tidur lelap.

Saat Naruto yakin gadis itu tertidur, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi Gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto dan berkata pelan.

"Berjanjilah.."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Ia menepuk kepala gadis itu dan menuju ke jendela. Ia dengan sigap menutup jendela itu dan segera pergi dari situ. Tapi sebelum Naruto pergi, ia mendengar bunyi dobrakkan pintu yang keras dari arah kamar itu.

'_Polisi..'_ pikirnya.

—END OF FLASH BACK—

Naruto terkekeh sendiri mengngat kejadian itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada gadis itu dan ia telah bertekad untuk menepatinya.

**Sementara itu.. Di kantor pusat kepolisian Konoha.. Neji dan Tenten dipanggil ke kantor Boss Besar. Begitu juga dengan pria berambut panjang berwarna cokelat pasir yang dikucir menjadi satu, yang dari tadi memarahi mereka..**

"Apa-apa'an kalian ini?! Menangkap dua orang pencuri saja tidak becus!" Kata seorang dengan rambut dikucir satu.

"Ma'afkan kami Deidara-senpai. Tapi mereka sangat cepat. Kami tidak bisa mengejarnya." Kata Tenten kepada pria yang disebut Deidara tadi

"Dan kau juga Neji! Gayamu saja yang sok menangkap maling saja tidak benar!" Deira kini menatap Neji. Tapi Neji hanya membalasnya dengan aura gelap yang muncul darinya. Disusul dengan tatapan yang menyerupai Byakugan. Sangat tajam sampai menembus tulang.

"Sudahlah Dei." Seorang dengan rambut putih jabrik masuk ke ruangan itu. Mulai dari bawah mata, hidung sampai mulutnya tertutup semacam masker. Juga mata kirinya. Tertutup dengan penutup mata seperti yang dipakai para bajak laut. Ia memakai setelan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi putih yang warnanya sangat menonjol.

Kedatangan pria ini membuat seisi ruangan hening lalu menunduk dan membei salam

"Selamat malam Bos Besar!"

"Hm.. Selamat malam semua. Neji, Tenten, aku dengar kalian gagal menangkap pencuri topeng Bulan-Matahari. Benar itu?" Mata si Bos Besar menap Neji dan Tenten.

"Ma'afkan kami, Boss Besar. Kami gagal." Tenten membungkuk 95o. Semenara Si Boss Besar tanpa ekspresi, menatap Neji.

"Kami minta ma'af. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan menangkap mereka di kesempatan lain!" Neji berkata sungguh-sungguh. Matanya menatap lurus Boss-nya.

"Hm.. Lalu kau sedang apa di sini Dei? Bagaimana perkebanganmu dengan Jack and Queen? Aku dengar kau berhasil menangkap mereka."

"Tentu saja aku berhasil Bos. Tidak seperti mereka ini yang selalu ga—"

"Dan aku baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa mereka baru saja kabur saat kau mengejek juniormu di ruanganku."

Neji tersenyum tipis. Tapi dari senyumannya itu bisa diketahui bahwa is puas. Penuh kemenangan! Sedabgkan wajah Deidara memerah. Karena malu ia segera permisi untuk mengecek tahanannya. Maka suasana ruangan itu hening kembali.

"Jadi, aku dengar kau sampai mendobrak kamar adik sepupumu. Bisakah kalian melaporkan kejadian ini secara lengkap?" Si bos lalu duduk di kursinya dan menatap kedua bawahannya.

Neji menceritakan semua kejadian dengan lengkap. Begitu juga dengan Tenten.

"Ooh.. Begitu.. Yasudah, tak apa. Mereka mamang sulit ditangkap kok. Hahahahaha.." Si Bos tiba-tiba tertawa. Tenten dan Neji hanya melongo menatap sikap Bosnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Haha.. Baiklah. Kalian sudah bisa pergi." Bos Besar mempersilahkan Neji dan Tenten. Neji dan Tenten mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun saat Neji hendak menutup pintu raut wajah si Bos Besar mendadak menjadi sangat serius.

"Neji. Aku berharap banyak padamu. **_Bukan untuk menangkap si Bulan dan Matahari. Tapi semua perjuanganmu._**"

BLAM

Pintu tertutup. Neji masih melongo di depan pintu. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari perkataan Bos-nya barusan.

"Hei Neji!" Tenten menepuk pundak Neji. Menyadarkan Neji dari lamunannya.

"Heh? Apa Panda?" Neji menjawab Refleks dengan sebutan favoritnya pada Tenten. Panda.

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu! Eh, tadi kan aku berhasil membongkar penyamaran si bulan.." ucap Tenten yang emosi namun kembali mengumbar senym lebar lagi.

"Jadi…?" Neji berkata malas.

"Berarti aku menang satu poin darimu!" Tenten berkata sambil mengepalkan kedus tangannya

"Lalu..?" Neji

"Traktir aku dong.." Tenten sekarang tersenyum manis sambil membujuk Neji. Angannya dilipat sepeti berdoa. Memohon dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Seenaknya saja kau. Kemarin kau belum traktir aku. Dua kali! Berarti kau yang traktir." Neji yang ingatannya masih tajam tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Argh.. baiklah. Tapi makan ramen saja ya.."

Akhirnya Tenten dan Neji pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen.

" Hei Neji." Kata Tenten yang sedang menyendok kuah ramen

"Hn?"

"Aku rasa kau terlalu terobsesi dengan dua pencuri itu."

Dengan cepat Neji menelan Mie di mulutnya dan menatap Tenten dengan pandangan lurus. Tenten kini bisa elihat ada aura kebencian dari pandangan mata Neji.

" Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelunya Tenten? Ini BUKAN-URUSANMU. Tugasmu di sini hanya untuk membantuku, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Jika kau keberatan punya seorang partner yang begitu terobsesi dengan penjahat yang dikejarnya, kau bisa menjadi partner Dei-senpai." Neji berkata tanpa melirik Tenten sedikipun.

"Kau-! Hentikan cara bicaramu yang memuakan itu Tuan Hyuuga! Apa aku pernah sekalipun berkata tidak suka menjadi partnermum Neji? Pernahkah?! Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu! Itu saja!" Tenten tiba-tiba berdiri dan membayar ramennya dan Neji yang belum habis. Lalu dengan cepat ia menarik kepala Neji agar wajahnya kini saling berhadapan dengan wajah Tenten. Tenten menatap mata Neji lurus-lurus dan berkata:

" Dan aku menyesal telah mengkhawatirkanmu!" Tenten melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Neji dalam keadaan melongo. Tenten lalu meninggalkan Neji di situ.

Neji menatap perginya Tenten. Ia tidak mengerti. Apa ada yang salah dari caranya berbicara? Neji bingung. Tenten belakangan ini berubah. Tenten menjadi lebih berani. Membuat Neji sendiri takut tersusul olehnya. Tapi.. perubahan sikap Tenten yang satu ini tidak bisa ia terima. Padahal ia sudah mengenal Tenten sejak di akademi kepolisian!

* * *

Nah.. udah deh...

Bisa nebak nggak si Bos besar itu siapa?

Nah kalau si Jack and Queen itu siapa ya?

Hehee... .si.a *ditimpuk sepatu sama readers*

Ntar Momo jelasin di chapter depan.. hehe..

Mungkin ada kata-kata yang aku **Bold**+_Italic_+Underline. Itu adalah kata-kata kunci buat endingnya entar.. hehe ^^

* * *

Saatnya balas review!! *ditabok karena alay*

Trimakasih buat para senpai dan Reviewers yang mau mengreview fictku ini (huhhuuhuuhu.. *menangis terharu*)

**Chiwe-SasuSaku:**

Makasih udah mau ngreview first fictnya Momo ya.. ^^

Momo juga suka Sasusaku, Momo juga suka Sasusaku..

Ma'af ya.. harus mengecewakan Chiwe... (seenaknya manggil *ditabok*).. Sasusakunya belum romantis.. huhuhu.. :'(

Di chapter depan Momo usaha'in!!! (serius.. Momo janji!) Yosh semangat membaraaa!!! *Pose Nice Guy*

**Vlo uchiha:**

Makasih senpai udah mau ngreview Moon Thiefnya Momo.. ^^

Aku udah usaha'in update kilat, senpai.. cuma.. lupa bawa flashdish *digetok*

**HinaNia Uzu-aurora:**

Salam kenal juga Nia chan! (nunduk-nunduk kasih salam)

Ma'af harus mengecewakan Nia-chan.. di sini Naruhinanya belum terlalu kerasa.. Mungkin di chapter kedepan.. *dikepruk*

Hehe..

**Raiko Azawa:**

Benar sekali kata senpai! Naruto emang nyuruh Hinata Bobo.. hehe..

Adegan Sasusaku keren? Wah.. jadi malu... (Ge'eR berlebihan *digetok*)

Sebenernya dulu Momo juga nggak begitu suka pair ini.. tapi jadi terpengaruh, soalnya ssuka baca fict yang pairnya ini

Di chapter depan Momo usaha'in bikin yang keren lagi..

hehe ^^

**Mauka Rui:**

Siap senpai! Ini udah Momo apdet.. hehe..

**Mayuura:**

Trimakasih Mayu-chan (seenaknya manggil *ditampol*)

Jadi tersanjung nih masuk FFN..

Hehe..

Nggak GaJe ya? Syukurlah.. huhu.. Soalnya Momo takut fict ini ngga disukai.. hehe :]

makasih uda mau di fav ^^! Momo jadi terharu.. Makin semangat lanjutin! Hehe.. Semangat membaraa!!! *pose Nice Guy*

**Izumi Ully:**

ao...

salam kenal..

hehe.. bagus kah? Momo jadi malu.. *Ge'eR belebayan, disiram air sama Izumi-chan*

Aku manggilnya Izumi-chan boleh?? (seenaknya *ditabok*)

Topengnya Naruto dan Sasuke memang aku sengaja buat kaya gitu (alias udah nggak kepikiran mau ngasih model gimana *Jiaah*)

Momo setuju sangat kalau Naruto itu seperti Matahari, ceria dan punya sinar tersendiri (kyaa.. *disumpel sendal*)

Aku udah terusin.. semoga Izumi-han suka.. hehe.. ^^

**Nakamura Kumiko-can:**

Nasib Sakura selanjutnya? Hemm.. (hehe.. tunggu di chapter depan! *sok rahasia* *digetok*) hehe ^^

Benarkah fictku bagus? Huwaah.. (meluk-meluk Kumiko-chan)

Makasih Kumiko-chan! ^^

* * *

Jangan bosan untuk mengreview ya..

Momo tunggu loh!!!

Readers: apa hakmu maksa-maksa?!

Momo: *lari gara-gara diancem pake golok*

Hehe..

Review ya..?

Arigatou..

Sessiomomo..


	3. Chapter 3 : New Classmate

Waii.. Waii.. Ketemu lagi! Hehe.. :]

Momo ucapkan banyak trimakasih buat para Readers dan para senpai yang sudi mengreview ceritaku ini (huhuhu.. Nangis nyembah-nyembah..) Trimakasih sangat. . .

Nah.. Setelah beberapa hari Momo mikir gimana ya kelanjutan cerita ini. Akhirnya Momo dapat ide.. (Readers: Telaat..!! *Dilempar kompor*)

Adaaw..

Hehe.. giliran kali ini Shikamaru & Temari muncul lho.. Special request dari teman sekelas Momo.. hehe..

Hehe.. Ini diaa..

* * *

**Disclaimer: Punyanya Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

**Summary: si anak baru berkucir empat dan si rambut kucir jabrik berjalan melewati meja Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada di tengah kelas. Si kucir empat melewati jalan di sebelah meja Naruto. Sedangkan si rambut kucir jabrik melewati jalan di sebelah meja Sasuke. Mereka berbisik tidak jelas. Tapi sangat jelas di telinga Naruto dan Sasuke, karena bisikan itu ditujukan pada mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke sangat tercengang dan berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat mendengar bisikan itu. Jelas-jelas mereka berbisik: "Kami tahu siapa kau."**

* * *

Pukul 08.30 Sekolah swasta Konoha Gakuen..

"Kyaaa..! Sasuke-sama! Kyaa..! Naruto-chan!" Terdengar suara gadis-gadis histeris memanggil nama Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua dikerubungi gadis-gadis histeris yang katanya (karena mereka hanya mendengar dari beberapa orang) adalah fans-berat mereka. Sasuke hanya cuek. Dan Naruto Cuma membalas serbuan kasih-sayang berlebihan itu dengan senyum.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya gerombolan gadis-gadis itu pergi. Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menukar sepatu mereka di loker.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, Sasu.. Aku tidak akan membuka lokerku." Kata Naruto. Naruto memang setiap pagi tidak membuka lokernya. Ia menyimpan sepatu gantinya di suatu tempat yang hanya dia yang tahu.

"Hah? Kena—" Celakalah Sasuke. Ia membuka lokernya dan segeralah ia tertimpa ratusan surat cinta dan hadiah yang sepertinya dipaksakan masuk ke lokernya (*Author bingung kok bisa masuk.. hmmm..)

"Hey! Bantu aku Naruto!" Kata Sasuke yang tak bisa berkutik tertimpa surat dan hadiah itu.

"Haha.. Berusahalah Sasuke-sama! Kyaa..!" Naruto terkekeh dan menirukan gaya fans fanatic Sasuke saat menyebut nama Sasuke dengan embel-embel sama.

Namun sebelum Sasuke akan memarahi Naruto lagi, seorang gadis menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata gadis berkucir empat dan berambut kuning pasir itu membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Err—Iya." Sasuke berdiri.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum yang biasa. Ada hawa tak enak terasa dari gadis itu.

"Kalau kau tidak berhati-hati. Nanti kau jatuh lagi lho, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak mungkin salah dengar. Ia merasa kalau perkataan 'jatuh lagi' itu sengaja ditekankan. Gadis itu lalu menunduk pelan dan berjalan melewati Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke terpaku menatap kepergian gadis itu namun Bel tanda masuk menyadarkan mereka.

"Anak-anak. Hari ini kita mendapatkan murid baru! Kali ini dua orang sekaligus! Nah.. Silahkan masuk.." Kata Guru Kakashi, memulai hari.

Greek.. Suara pintu geser yang dibuka. Munculah dua sosok manusia (iyalah..) datang dari pintu itu. Dua-duanya mengucir rambutnya.. Dan..

O la la.. Ternyata gadis yang menolong Sasuke tadi adalah murid baru di kelas mereka. Dan anak pindahan satu lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto meresa kuciran rambut itu familiar.

Naruto mencoba mengingat. Walaupun IQnya limit dalam hal pelajaran, ia sangat bisa diandalkan dalam mengingat hal-hal nggak penting (*dirasengan Naruto fc ayayyay..)

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Sasuke. Ia tetap merasa ada yang aneh dari mereka ini. Tapi ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa. Sasuke berusaha berpikir positif. Tapi kecurigaan itu tetap datang.

"Uzumaki Narutoo!! Uchiha Sasukee!! BANGUUN!!!"

BLETAK!! Dua buah kapur sukses mendarat di dahi Naruto dan Sasuke. Sontak sekelas tertawa. Jarang sekali kedua bintang kelas ini ditegur ditengah pelajaran.

"Apa yang kalian lamunkan, sementara teman baru kaian ini sedang memperkenalkan diri, heh?!" Kakashi mempermainkan kapur di tangannya. Siap memulai inning ke-2 (emangnya baseball..? *dicekek Readers*).

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan mengacungkan tangan..

"Saya sedang melamunkan Pak Guru Kakashi!!" Perkataan Naruto membuat Kakashi bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Kakashi menurunkan emosinya.

"Saya berpikir apakah mungkin jurus siksaan seribu tahun (tau kan?? Yang kayak di shinchan itu lho..) yang Pak Guru ajarkan dulu, bisa ampuh di Pak Guru!!"

GLEERR!!

Sebuah bangku menghantam Naruto. Kini ia tak berkutik di belakang. Namun kembali duduk lagi. Kelas masih dalam kondisi tertawa. (Halah.. Author Lebay.. *dijitak*)

"Nah.. Jangan anggap si anak aneh itu ya Temari, Shikamaru. Kalian bisa duduk di sana. Dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke."

Mendengar hal itu –yang tadi dipanggil—Temari mengangguk pelan lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki. Sementara laki-laki kucir jabrik, sebelum disuruh sepertinya sudah napsu ingin duduk.

Si anak baru berkucir empat dan si rambut kucir jabrik berjalan melewati meja Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada di tengah kelas. Si kucir empat melewati jalan di sebelah meja Naruto. Sedangkan si rambut kucir jabrik melewati jalan di sebelah meja Sasuke. Mereka berbisik tidak jelas. Tapi sangat jelas di telinga Naruto dan Sasuke, karena bisikan itu ditujukan pada mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke sangat tercengang dan berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat mendengar bisikan itu.

Jelas-jelas mereka berbisik:

"Kami tahu siapa kau."

TING, TONG, TING,…

Bell tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghampiri dua anak baru itu. Tapi terlambat. Mereka keburu dihadang para fans-Girl mereka sebelum sempa memanggil dua anak baru itu.

"Apa-apaan dua anak tadi?" Naruto melipat mukanya kesal. Hari ini, entah kenapa Sasuke dan dia pulang dengan jalan kaki. Dan Naruto lebih bingung lagi karena jalan yang dilewati itu memutar cukup jauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Wajah mereka entah kenapa begitu familiar. Err—AH! Jangan-jangan mereka..—

**Beberapa detik sebelumnya.. Di sekolah putri Konoha..**

"Kyaa—Sakura senpai.. hati-hati ya." Kumpulan adik kelas histeris menyapa Sakura yang sedang menuntun sepedanya ke luar gerbang.

Begitulah keseharian Sakura di sekolah Putri. Setiap hari ia selalu diambut oleh fansnya yang menganggap dirinya keren dan seorang pahlawa,n karena menyelamatkan seorang adik kelas yang hampir bunuh diri.

Tapi semua pujian itu justru membuat Sakura kesal. Dengan menjadikan diri mereka fans Sakura, berarti sama saja menganggap Sakura seperti laki-laki. Berarti..

Sakura nylametin anak yang mau bunuh diri dianggap keren punya fansgirl dianggap pahlawan

Padahal Sakura paling benci dikira pahlawan.

Maka, Sakura hanya menjawab sapaan para fansnya itu dengan anggukan dan senyuman singkat. Lalu cepat-cepat mengayuh sepedanya. Sakura melewati rute yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya, yaitu melewati jalan Sakura yang jalannya menurun. Jalan yang membuat Sakura ingat tentang kejadian direbutnya ciuman pertama berharganya.

Saat sampai ke jalan yang menurun itu, Sakura ada di kecepatan tinggi yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk mengerem jika terjadi sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat dua sosok yang familiar. Salah satunya adalah yang berambut biru gelap emo itu. Kenapa mirip dengan..

Tapi tunggu dulu..

O..ow..

Jalannya menurun dan ada cowok emo di tengah jalan.

Jalan menurun + kecepatan tinggi + dihadang orang di tengah jalan = Tabrakan..!

TABRAKAN!!

O'OW..

"HEI MINGGIR RAMBUT AYAM !!" Teriak Sakura spontan.

**Di sisi Sasuke dan Naruto..**

"Aku tidak tahu.. Wajah mereka entah kenapa begitu familiar. Err—AH! Jangan-jangan mereka..Si Jack and—

"HEI MINGGIR RAMBUT AYAM !!"

Sasuke merasa disindir, maka secara spontan ia menoleh kebelakang. Naruto juga ikut menoleh, namun hanya separuh wajah saja. Terdengar bunyi bell sepeda menyuruh mereka untuk segera minggir dari area itu.

"Awas Sasu—"

BRUAK!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dengan sukses sepeda Sakura mendapat korban kedua. Sasuke tertabarak lagi, dan Sakura menabrak lagi.

"ARGH..! Kau—!" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari siapa yang menabraknya. Si gadis dahi-lapangan-sepak-bola. Si gadis rambut pink yang cerewet setengah idup.

"Hei kau kalau jalan, jangan di tengah jalan!" Sakura berkata sambil meberdirikan sepedanya yang sepertinya bannya penyok.

"HAH?! Yang nabrak siapa?! Kok yang marah kamu?!" Sasuke nggak kalah sengit membalas omongan Sakura. Ia memang dari kecil seperti itu. Tidak mau kalah. Bahkan oleh Naruto sekalipun.

"Terserah yang mau marah siapa! Ini banku, penyok nih! Pokoknya kamu harus ganti!" Sakura menunjuk ban sepedanya yang bentuknya sudah tidak karuan.

"Enak saja kau kalau bicara! Kaki dan tanganku juga luka, tahu! Kau yang harus ganti!" Sasuke sekarang menunjuk kaki dan tangannya yang terluka.

"ARGH! Dasar kepala ayam!! Pokoknya kau yang ganti!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Sementara Sasuke yang merasa diejek tidak kalah kesal.

"Apa katamu, Dahi-lapangan-bola?!!" Sasuke mendorong bahu Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih?!! Heh! Pokoknya aku nggak peduli kamu mau manggil aku apa, Ayam! Yang penting ganti rugi sepedaku!" Sakura juga mendorong bahu Sasuke.

"Enak aja! Kamu yang ganti, Forehead!"

"Kamu aja Ayam!"

"Argh dasar cewek rambut Pom-pom!!"

"Apaan sih kamu juga cowok rambut sapu ijuk!"

Pertengkaran berlanjut sampai ada seseorang yang merasa dicuekkin. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. Kepala Naruto mengikuti siapa yang berbicara. Kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan.. Lama-lama Naruto menjadi pusing. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko Swalayan 24-jam yang ada di seberang jalan.

**Di sisi Naruto..**

'Beli ramen instant ahh..' Itulah kata pertama yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat menginjakkan kaki di karpet bertuliskan WELCOME di depan pintu.

Naruto terus menelusuri rak-rak jualan yang ada di situ. Di ceknya satu-persatu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu buah mie ramen instant yang tersisa. Saat ia akan mengambilnya terdengar bunyi barang-barang jatuh di sebelahnya.

"Aduh!" Keluh seorang gadis yang tas belanjaannya terjatuh. Menumpahkan semua isi tas itu kelantai, berserakkan dimana-mana. Naruto secara spontan membantu memunguti barang belanjaan itu. Setelah beberapa detik barang-barang belanjaan itu telah kembali ke tasnya.

"Terimakasih, sudah membantuku." Gadis bercepol dua yang barang-barangnya terjatuh tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"A-ah.. Iya! Tentu saja! Tidak apa-apa!" Naruto nyengir lebar. Namun cengirannya langsung pudar saat melihat gadis yang ditolongnya. Tadi karena spontan membantu, Naruto tidak mengecek siapa yang ia bantu. Naruto melihat sulaman di dada kiri gadis itu.

'Sial! Lambang itu.. Lambang kepolisian Konoha! Ini si Ispektur panda! Kenapa harus bertemu sekarang? Oh Tuhan.. Kenapa?' Naruto menyesal dalam hati. Tatapannya lurus menatap si Ispektur Panda.

"Err—Ada yang salah di wajahku?" Ispektur Panda menunjuk wajahnya. Ia agak risih jika wajahnya diperhatikan seperti itu.

"A-ah tidak." Naruto nyengir lebar lagi.

Gadis itu merasa percakapan ini sudah harus diakhiri. Maka ia menunduk dan mengucapkan salam lagi lalu melanjutkan acara belanjanya. Demikian juga dengan Naruto.

Saat Naruto hendak mengambil mie ramen yang tinggal satu itu, ada tangan lain juga yang mengambilnya. Ternyata si Panda!

Si Inspektur Panda nyengir lebar. "Ahaha.. Kau suka ramen ya?"

Naruto tak kalah lebar nyengirnya dan mengangguk penuh semangat sambil berkata dengan bangga, "Ramen adalah hidupku!"

Mendengar hal itu si Ispektur tertawa. Melihat si Ispektur tertawa, Naruto yang mudah terbawa suasana, juga ikut tertawa. Mereka berdua menertawai hal yang sebenarnya tidak lucu, sampai-sampai membuat pengunjung lain meilirik mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau lucu! Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tenten berhenti tertawa dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, pertanda mengajak berkenalan.

"Aku? Panggil saja aku Naruto! Kalau kakak?" Naruto menyambut jabatan tangan itu dengan senyum khas-nya. Ia sepertinya lupa kalau gadis ini adalah musuhnya saat malam hari.

"Ha,ha. Salam kenal Naruto! Kau bisa panggil aku Tenten… Emm.." Tenten memandang wajah Naruto dengan mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir.

"Ada apa kak Tenten?" Naruto ikut penasaran.

"Emm… Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu." Mendengar hal itu Naruto membantin.

'Tentu saja! Tiap aku mencuri kau selalu mengejarku sambil membawa pistol teracung padaku tau! Terakhir kali kau menembakku, kau hampir mengenai pantatku!'

Naruto mengelus pantatnya. Ia teringat hal –yang menurutnya- mengerikan itu. Tapi untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Naruto menyangkalnya.

"Tentu saja tidak kak! Aku baru pertama kali ini bertemu kakak!" Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk-kepalanya-yang-jelas-jelas-tidak-gatal-sama-sekali.

"Ooh.. iya. Tentu saja. Ah! Ramen ini, buatmu saja Naruto. Aku ingat ternyata aku masih punya persediaan rasa ini di rumah." Tenten menyerahkan Ramen itu ke tangan Naruto.

"Baik kak! Terimakasih! Naruto mau ke kasir dulu mau bayar!"

"Ah.. sekalian saja denganku. Aku juga sudah selesai belanja."

Naruto dan Tenten lalu menuju kasir. Saat di antrian Naruto tertarik untuk melihat daerah majalah-majalah. Lalu ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah artikel bertuliskan _"PAMERAN BATU BULAN. AKAN DIADAKAN DI…"_

"Wah.. Majalah baru ya. Aku ambil satu, ah." Tenten mengambil majalah yang sama dari rak majalah yang tadi Naruto lihat. Naruto-pun melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto tersenyum. Matanya menerawang lantai. Ia sudah tahu apa targetnya selanjutnya.

**Sementara itu di sisi Sasuke dan Sakura..**

"Ganti Ayam!!"

"Kamu yang ganti Jidat Lebar!!!"

"Argh!! Kau menyebalkan!!

"Kau lebih menyebalkan!!"

"Ada apa ini? Lho, Sakura-chan?" Tenten keluar dari swalayan sambil membawa barang belanjaan. Di sampingnya ada Naruto.

'_Ooh.. Namanya Sakura'_ Pikir Sasuke..

"Belum selesai saling hina-nya Sasuke?" Naruto tersenyum jahil.

'_Ooh.. Namanya Sasuke..'_ pikir Sakura

"Ah..! Tenten-senpai! Tenten-san apa kabar? Setelah lulus dari Sekolah putri Konoha, Sakura dengar senpai sudah menjadi Polisi ya? Selamat Senpai!" Sakura menunduk memberikan salam kepada senpainya ini.

"Iya.. Trimakasih Sakura-chan.. Ada apa ini?" Tenten menunjuk sepeda Sakura yang bannya penyok.

"Ah.. Ini.. Tadi aku menabrak laki-laki ini. Ban-ku penyok dan dia tidak mau ganti—"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Yang harusnya minta ganti rugi itu aku! Yang tertabrak kan aku!" Sasuke menyela perkataan Sakura. Sakura hendak membalas lagi, tapi sudah keburu Tenten yang berbicara.

"Sudah cukup. Eh—Kau.. Wajahmu sepertinya aku kenal. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tenten menunjuk Sasuke. Insting bahaya Naruto menyala. Tenten sebaiknya tidak perlu tahu tentang Sasuke. Kalau tidak identitas mereka akan terbongkar. Maka, secara spontan Naruto berteriak:

"Hei, lihat!! Ada babi terbang!!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah langit dan membuat Sakura, Tenten dan Sasuke menoleh—sungguh begonya..mana ada babi terbang— Saat ada kesempatan, Naruto segera menarik Sasuke pergi.

"Daah.. Kak Tenten! Kapan-kapan ketemu lagi ya kak!!" Naruto berlari secepat mungkin sambil menggotong Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Ia kaget, baru pertama kali ia digotong.

"Ah—Daah.. Naruto!" Tenten melmbaikan tangannya. Sementara Sakura tersadar bahwa korban keduanya kabur, lantas berteriak..

"Heii!! Jangan kabur!! Ganti sepedaku cowok aayyYYAAAM!!!"

**To Bi Kontinyu**

* * *

Nah.. Chapter ini selesai.

Ma'af kalo fict ini GaJe.. Ma'af kalo nggak nyambung.. Ma'af kalo gaya penulisannya bikin sakit mata, Ma'af kalo Garing, ma'af kalo membuat para readers merasa fic kaya gini nggak pantas dikasih Review, ma'af kalo--*dibekep*

Maklumlah, Momo masih baru.. Hehe.. (Ngeles *digampar masa*)

Ma'af kalau kepanjangan.. Habis Momo lagi ada banyak ide sih.. hehe (sok *lempar sandal*)

Nah.. Mungkin ada yang bingung, kok Kakashi jadi Pak Guru?

Nah, Lo.. Jadi bos besarnya siapa dong?

Hehe.. (Sok misterius, padahal gampang ditebak *digetok*)

Di fict ini chap ini lagi-lagi Romancenya kurang.. Ma'afkan Momoo.. huee..

(minta ma'af nyembah-nyembah)

Adegan Naruto dan Sasuke nyuri ada di chapter depan ini hehe..

Masih di Garap.. hehe :) (Readers: Kelamaan..!!! *Momo dilempar bis* adaaw..)

Piss ^^v

Tapi setidaknya SasuSaku udah muncul (Readers: Baru dikit, bodoh!! Momo: *Lari dilempar kompor*)

Ya.. anggap saja SasuSaku kali ini perkenalan.. Hehe..

Untuk NaruHina.. Emm.. sebentar lagi muncul kok (Readers: kelamaan!!! Momo: a~ *diancem golok*)

Mind to Review, please?

Hehe.. ^^

Momo:S'rius.. Review sangat dibutuhkan.. haha..

Readers: apa'an lo maksa-maksa lagi?!

Momo: *lari*..

* * *

Waii..

Saatnya balas Revieew!!

Sebelumnya Trimakasih para senpai dan Readers yang mau Review Moon Thiefnya Momo,, Hehe :]

**Naocchi:**

Trimakasih sudah mereview, Senpai(nunduk-nunduk kasih hormat sambil nangis terharu).. hehe.. :DD**  
**

Fic ini udah Lumayan ya senpai? Hoo...h syukurlah (udah deg-gegan fic ini nggak disukai).

NaruHina dibanyakin? Siap senpai! (ngasih hormat bendera ke Naocchi-san.) Momo juga suka sangat sama pair ini.. hehe :]

Momo usahain cepet updatenya :D

**Evey Charen**

Trimakasih sangat udah mereview senpai! (nunduk-nunduk kasih hormat sambil nangis terharu)

Hoooh.. (?)

Mirip detektif Conan ya, Senpai?

Momo malah baru nyadar setelah baca review senpai.. (Otak gebleg.. Memori cuma 1MB)

Soalnya Momo malah terinspirasi dari DNAngel, waktu ketemu sama Riku & Rika..

Tapi kok malah jadi beda gini? (njedotin kepala ke tembok berkali-kali)

Iya nih Sasuke main sosor.. (*Momo lari.. mau dichidori Sasuke* Sasuke: Siapa yang bikin heh..?)

Momo usaha'in perbaiki typos dan perbaiki deskripsi Momo, biar bagus.. hehe *nyengir sambil pose-garuk-garuk-kepala-nggak-gatel-ala Naruto*

Jangan bosan Review lagi ya Senpai.. ^^

* * *

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**

Trimakasih sangat udah mereview senpai! (nunduk-nunduk kasih hormat sambil nangis terharu)

Salam kenal juga, Senpai! Hehe :]

Nice story-kah, senpai? uaaa.. (meluk Yuusaki Kuchiki-senpai sambil nangis-nangis terharu)

eh.. ehem.. ma'af Lebay..

ShikaTema udah keluar senpai.. tapi baru dikit.. hehe *digampar*

**Mayuura**

Arigatou Mayu-chan.. mau ngreview lagi hehe :DD (nunduk-nunduk kasih salam)

Tenten keren kah? jadi malu (*nyengir sambil pose-garuk-garuk-kepala-nggak-gatel-ala Naruto**ge'er berlebihan*dilempar sendal)

Hehe.. Momo jadi tambah semangat!

Smangat membara..! *pose Nice Guy*

**Hinania Uzu-Aurora**

Uaaa... ...*ikutan lari-lari ke Nia chan*

Hehe.. Bossnya bisa jadi Kakashi (author sableng.. Char sendiri nggak ngenalin)*lempar sendal*****

hehe :]

Momo udah apdet.. hehe **  
**

**MayukaRui**

Senpai... Arigatou udah mau ngreview fic Momo lagi.. :DD

Boss besarnya.. hehe untuk sementara rahasia dulu senpai (sok rahasia *digampar massa*)

Hehe..

Ini Momo udah apdet lagi..

hehe Jangan bosan review ya senpai.. :DD

**Raiko Azawa**

Jack and Queen itu tem--*dibekep temen Momo*

Udah bagus kah senpai? hua.. (nangis-nangis terharu)

Arigatou udah review (lagi) ya Senpai.. jangan bosan.. hehe.. :D

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

Hehe.. Waah.. pada banyak yang nebak nih.. hehe..

Uaa.. Momo ngaku deh Boss besarnya itu--*keburu dibanting sama temen Momo*

Nakamura Kumiko-chan mau add fic-ku jadi favorit? Hueee.. (lari meluk-meluk sambil nagis-nangis)

Huhuhu..

Arigatou gozaimasu! Huhuhu ;D

Momo usaha'in update cepet!

Semangat membara..!!!! *pose paling Nice ala Guy*

* * *

Ah! Satu lagi!

Ma'af kalo jalan ceritanya menurun.. Jadi kurang seru..

Momo usaha'in chapter depan lebih seru deh..

hehe..

Arigatou Gozaimasu..

Mind To Review please?


	4. Chapter 4 : You Know Me, I Know You

Hallo semuanya... (nunduk2 kasih salam)

Readers: Apaan lo halo-halo?! Telat banget ngapdetnya tau! *bawa obor ngejar2 momo*

Huaa.. ma'af deh ma' aaaf banget telat update..

Tapi kali ini udah Momo apdet!

Semoga para Readers suka :D

* * *

**Moon Thief**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Moon Thief punya Momo!**

**Summary: Saat ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat baik-baik, ia memang melihat ada seseorang di atas pohon. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat. Laki-laki itu menggunakan pakaian hitam-hitam sejenis tim mata-mata. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu hilang saat Ia mengedipkan matanya.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Gaje'ness, Lebay'ness  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Aargh!! Kau berat.."

"Hei apa-apan kau Naruto! Aku belum kasih cewek rambut pom-pom itu perhitungan!"

"Hei! Apa kau gila?! Kau tidak tahu tadi itu siapa, heh?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Dia Ispektur Panda, bodoh! Kalau kau berurusan dengannya bisa gawat. Lagipula, aku punya hal yang lebih penting."

"Apa?"

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah majalah yang ia beIi tadi, lalu membantingnya ke meja.

"Coba baca. Kalau tidak salah halaman 18. Judulnya ditulis besar-besar dengan warna putih nge-jreng." Naruto kini duduk di sofa. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang membuka halaman yang ia maksud.

"Pameran Batu Bulan.. (?) Hmm.." Sasuke kembali meneruskan membaca. Namun mendadak Sasuke berhenti membaca saat menangkap beberapa kaliamat. Ia lalu menatap Naruto.

"Haha.. Kali ini mudah kan. Lokasinya juga kita tahu betul. Di.."

"Aku tahu. Memang Lokasinya di sekolah kita. Tapi baca kolom satu ini." Naruto menunjuk kolom yang ia maksud. Kolom itu walau kecil, namun warna merahnya yang mencolok memang menarik perhatian.

Sasuke kembali membaca majalah itu.

"Pukul 8.00 pagi ini kantor kepolisian Konoha mendapatkan surat ancaman dari Jack and Queen ?(!) Bahwa J&Q akan mencuri batu itu.." Sasuke mendadak lemas. Ia dan Naruto menyadari, kalau mereka tetap akan mengambil batu itu, maka mereka akan berhadapan dengan duo pencuri yang tidak pernah gagal dalam sejarah pencurian. Dan jika sudah berhadapan dengan J&Q berarti mereka harus siap menanggung resiko untuk kalah.

"Apa mungkin, dua murid baru itu.." Naruto hening sejenak. Tiga kata yang ingin diucapkannya, terhenti di tenggorokannya.

"Jack and Queen. ""Duo pencuri yang selalu meninggalkan sebuah kartu dengan satu sisi, yang setengah adalah Jack, dan yang setengah adalah Queen"" Naruto dan Sasuke berkata bersamaan. 19 kata itu sudah hapal di luar kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Dan kita lupa satu hal, Naruto." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Naruto hanya menjawab kalimat Sasuke dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Mereka selalu menyamar di lokasi yang mereka targetkan, —menurutku— untuk mensurvey tempat yang mereka hadapi."

"Tapi.. Kita tidak bisa menuduh dua anak baru itu J&Q (baca: Jen'kyu . _A/N: Mungkin rada aneh, tapi daripada Readers semua ribett.. Hehe..)_. Kita tidak punya bukti." Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Ia berpikir, yah, walaupun mungin tidak terlalu berguna.

"Kita butuh bukti, eh?" Sasuke menatap Nauto dengan senyuman aneh yang entah kenapa hanya Naruto yang bisa mengartikannya.

"Apa kita sepikiran?" Naruto tersenyum aneh. Sama dengan Sasuke.

***

"Ada pameran kenapa saya tidak diberi tahu?" Sasuke langsung menghampiri Guru Kakashi saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Wah, wah.. Sabar Pak Ketua OSIS. Aku sudah berencana memberitahumu. Tapi belakangan ini kau susah ditemui." Guru Kakashi—yang merupakan perwakilan Guru pengurus OSIS— menghindar dari kesalahannya alias _ngeles._

"Apa waktu pelajaran saya susah ditemui? Sensei ini bagaimana?" Sasuke mulai mendesak Kakashi.

"A.. ha.. ha.. Err—Ah! Sebentar Handphone saya bunyi." Kakashi merogoh sakunya. Kakashi menghela nafas, '_selamat dari tusukan mata klan Uchiha'_ pikirnya. Sementara itu Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, kesal setengah idup!

"O.. Iya, iya. Baiklah." Kakashi menutup pembicaraannya di telepon. Lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Dari Kepala Sekolah ..

_siapa yang tanya?_, batin Sasuke

Ia memintamu untuk menemui ketua OSIS Sekolah putri Konoha. Beliau sedang ada acara. Kataya, ketua OSIS Sekolah Putri Konoha sudah ada di lobby sekolah."

Kakashi menaruh Handphone-nya kembali ke sakunya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang sedang bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"He? Untuk apa saya menemui ketua OSIS Sekolah putri Konoha?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Kakashi. Ia masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah dan menahan nada suaranya.

"Karena sekolah merekalah yang selama ini mejaga Batu Bulan. Dan kita harus meminjam batu bulan dari mereka." Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Dan orang bodoh mana yang mengusulkan pameran sebagai Open House sekolah kita tahun ini?" Sasuke menatap Kakashi lurus-lurus. Ia memang hanya mempunyai sedikit (amat, sangat, bener-bener, dikiiit) rasa hormat pada guru itu.

Mendengar hal itu Kakashi hanya tersenyum dari balik maskernya dan berbalik badan. Ia sudah mengambil buku kesayangannya (you-know-what-book).

"Haha. Orang bodoh itu aku. Dan ini bukan Open House. Tapi Open House **gabungan**."

Kakashi berlalu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang penuh rasa pingin-bunuh-orang-hewan-dan-sejenisnya-pake-kapak-beton.

**Sementara itu. Di sisi Naruto..**

"Naruto ayo main bola!" Kiba mengajak Naruto yang baru datang. Naruto yang masih meminum jus jeruk, mengangguk. Naruto lalu segera menghabiskan Jus Jeruknya secepatnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Naruto oper sini!" Lee melambaikan tangan pada Naruto untuk meminta bola. Posisi Lee saat ini memang sedang tidak dijaga, dan sangat pas untuk mencetak gol.

"Yeah!"Naruto dengan penuh semangat mengoper bola itu ke Lee. Namun bola itu melambung terlalu jauh, mungkin akan lebih cocok disebut operan maut.

GUSRAK..!

"ADUH!" Bola itu mendarat ke semak-semak dan sepertinya menjatuhi seseorang. Selamat untuk orang itu! Ia mendapat berkah!

"Eh-Eh.. Naruto.. Kau saja yang ambil sana." Chouji-yang saat itu jadi keeper- menyenggol Naruto. Tapi bagi Naruto itu mendorong dengan mantab. Sampai-sampai Naruto hampir jatuh jika kehilangan keseimbangan.

"He..h.. ya sudahlah…" Naruto dengan gontai melangkah lemas ke arah semak-semak tempat ia mengarahkan bolanya tadi. Dan, saat ia masuk. Ia bertemu dengan orang incarannya.

"He-Hei kau yang menenda—Wah, wah.. Uzumaki rupanya." Laki-laki berambut jabrik yang kia kenal bersama adalah, Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan mata mengantuk. Pasti ia tadi tidur di balik semak-semak.

"Kau.. Nara Shikamaru kan?" Naruto setengah terkejut menatap Shikamaru. Tanpa basa-basi (dan tanpa minta ma'af telah menendang bola dengan dahsyatnya sampai-sampai kepala shikamaru benjol gede) Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah ia tunggu untuk ucapkan.

"Apa maksudmu kau tahu siapa aku?" Naruto memandang lurus Shikamaru. Matanya menunjukan keseriusannya dalam peranyaan ini.

Sementara yang ditanyai malah tersenyum. Malah kemudian menjadi sebuah tawa kecil.

"A, ha, ha.. Bukan apa-apa. Kami—Maksudku Aku hanya tahu kau itu Uzumaki Naruto. Iya kan?" Shikamaru menatap mata Naruto.

"Ooh.. Aku kira kenapa. Ha, ha.. aku kira kenapa. Wah aku terkenal juga ya.." Naruto yang semula serius kini malah cengengesan sendiri.

"Hooy..! Naruto! Bolanya sudah belooom?!" Lee berteriak dari lapangan. Spontan Naruto menoleh dan melambai-lambaikan bolanya, pertanda bolanya sudah ketemu. Namun tanpa disadarinya, Shikamaru mulai berjalan pergi.

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto,

Si bocah matahari.."

Shikamaru berlalu. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan keadaan tercengang dan bertanya-tanya. Namun di balik kecenganngannya itu Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil berbalik menatap arah belakang. Alias ke arah Shikamaru pergi.

"Kau boleh tau aku siapa. Tapi aku juga sudah tahu kau siapa." Naruto lalu merogoh sakunya. Mengambil sebuah slot kartu remi. Ada inisial N.S di bungkus merahnya. Senyum aneh Naruto kembali mengembang. Membuat tercipta aura aneh di sekitarnya. Namun aura itu segera menghilang ketika Naruto menendang bolanya lagi.

**Sementara itu di sisi Sasuke..**

'Guru menyebalkan! Senaknya saja menentukan tanpa perijinan dariku. Memangnya ia pikir dia siapa? Ia hanya perwakilan.. Perwakil—'

DUAAK!

Sebuah bola mendarat dengan dahsyatnya di kepala Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terhuyung dan jatuh pada posisi terduduk.

'Wah.. bagus! Tadi ketemu guru rese.. Sekarang ketemu bola rese.. Dan yang nendang lebih rese! Oh.. Indahnya hari ini!' Sasuke ngedumel dalam hati. Ia sudah kesal setengah idup.

"Ua.. Ma'af Sasuke!" Naruto berlari mengambil bola sambil meminta ma'af pada Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke? Hanya menjawab 'hn' dengan tatapan mautnya. Orang yang tidak kebal pasti sudah merasa terpaku dengan paku gede. Atau serasa cuaca mendadak dingin sampai ke tulang-tulang. Membuat mental mereka hancur berantakan.

Tapi beda dengan Naruto. Ia sudah biasa dengan tatapan ini. Paling banter juga kesemutan.

"Mau ke mana? Aku lihat buru-buru sekali." Naruto membantu Sasuke berdiri. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah Bad Mood dari awal. Ia terlihat masih mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Ketemu sama ketua OSIS Sekolah Putri Konoha." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Ia malas berbicara panjang lebar.

"Heh? Ngapain?" Naruto yang memegang teguh semboyan 'Malu bertanya sesat di jalan atau Salah bertanya ketemu preman atau Salah langkah masuk neraka. *A/N: Okeeh.. ini udah mulai ngaco**Author digampar*' ini mulai berintrogasi dengan semangat 45-kebanggaannya.

"Batu bulan itu. Ternyata sekolah mereka penjaganya." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Naruto menjawab sigap. Ia langsung mengikuti Sasuke menuju Lobby.

***

**Di Lobby..**

Terlihat kerumunan di tengah Lobby. Membuat seisi ruangan berisik Hal ini pun membuat Sasuke dan Naruto ikut tertarik.

"Hwaah.. Ada ribut-ribut apa ini, Shino?" Naruto bertanya pada Shino yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di dekat situ. Entah sedang apa.

"Hm… Oh.. Kata-(serangga-serangganya mungkin)-nya, Ketua OSIS Sekolah Putri Konoha datang. Lalu langsung dirubung oleh cowok (dari Konoha Gakuen) dan cewek (sepertinya fans-nya si KeTos yang ngikut). Langsung jadi rame gini deh.. Brisik." Shino menjelaskan dengan se-simpel mungkin. Takutnya, Narto nggak ngeh.

"He..? Ini sekolah putri kan? Kok cewek nge-fans sama cewek?"Naruto yang pikirannya belom ngeh masih mempraktikkan semboyannya.

"Heh, sudahlah. Bantu aku menemui si Ketua OSIS Sekolah Putri Konoha. Terlalu banyak orang yang mengerubunginya." Sasuke menarik kaos Naruto membuat Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Shino.

"Oh.. Ehm, ehm, oke-oke" Naruto mengangkat ibu jarinya, membuat pose ala Guru Gai dan Lee. Kemudian Naruto maju kedepan sambil membentuk tangannya seperti toad a berteriak keras-keras.

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA MINGGIR! TUAN MUDA SASUKE MAU LEWAT! MINGGIIR!!"

Naruto berteriak di tengah-tengah Lobby, dan membuat semua orang yang mendengar langsung membuka jalan. Bukan karena teriakan Naruto. Tapi karena mendengar kata Sasuke. Maklum Sasuke adalah seorang yang cukup disegani (selain digemari), baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Trimakasih Naruto. Tapi kata-kata tuan muda itu tidak diperlukan!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto pelan kemudian mulai berjalan melewati jalan yang dibuka oleh kerumunan tadi. Banyak perempuan yang sepertinya senyam-senyum atau bahkan ingin berteriak histeris, namun di tahan.

Sasuke berjalan namun kemudian tertahan saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Dan sosok yang ia kenal itu juga menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Sasuke: Rambut Pink itu..

Sakura: Rambut model ayam emo itu..

Sasuke: Mata hijau itu..

Sakura: Mata hitam itu..

Sakura + Sasuke: Dia kan..

"Rambut Pom-pom?!"

"Hah?! Pala ayam?"

"Hah?! Ayam mainan pom-pom?" Naruto langsung dijitak para Sasuke fg karena bicara ngelantur.

""Kamu ketua OSIS?!"" Kata kedua orang itu berbarengan.

"Wah Sasuke, kamu sudah ketemu sendiri dengan nona Haruno ya?" Datang suara familiar dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'guru rese' yang dimaksud Sasuke, yaitu Kakashi.

""Dia ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen/ Sekolah Putri Konoha?"" Kata Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan lagi.

"Waii.. Kalian kompak ya? Huehehe" Goda Naruto. Membuat Sakura blushing dan Sasuke salting.

""Aku nggak kompak sama dia!"" Lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Sakura berbicara bersamaan sambil saling tunjuk.

""Berhenti meniru perkataanku!""

""Kamu yang berhenti!""

""Argh!!""

Bravo! Enam kali berbicara kata yang sama!

"Baiklah cukup-cukup. Nona Haruno anda sudah membawa batu bulan?" Kakashi menengahi pertengkaran yang jika tidak dehentikan mungkin akan berbuntut panjaaang… (sekaliiiiii…)

"Sudah. Ketua Moon Guardian saya, Yamanaka Ino, sudah mengangkutnya dengan mobil pengaman. Mungkin sudah diletakkan di Aula." Sakura yang tadinya cemberut menatap Sasuke kini tersenyum ramah pada Kakashi, tapi setelah melirik Sasuke lagi, ia cemberut lagi.

"Oh.. ya, ya. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua memastikannya. Sekaligus, Sasuke, ajak nona Haruno ini berkeliling sekolah. Karena Open House besok juga akan didatangi oleh Sekolah Putri Konoha, dan para siswi Sekolah Putri Konoha perlu tahu seperti apa lokasinya, tapi karena mungkin terlalu banyak, cukup diwakilkan Nona Haruno saja." Kakashi yang sengaja memanjangkan ucapannya supaya Sasuke tidak bisa menyela, tersenyum licik ketika Sasuke hanya terbengong dan pasrah.

"Baiklah. Oke-oke.. Heh, rambut pom-pom, sini ikut!" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"Iya, iya.. Tapi jangan panggil aku rambut pom-pom! Aku ini punya nama tahu! ..!" Sakura yang ditarik hanya mengikut Sasuke sambil ngedumel.

***

"Tolong letakkan di sini saja. Lalu taruh di dalam kaca dengan kode pengamanan." Seorang gadis berambut pirang menyuruh seorang berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan sulaman Moon Guardian Team di dadanya.

"Sudah nona Yamanaka. Tapi silahkan Nona mengatur kode pengamanannya." Seorang itu kemudian mempersilahkan Ino untuk mengatur tombol pengamanan.

Ino segera melangkah untuk mengatur kode. Namun ia melihat bayangan seseorang di dekat jendela. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela, karena kode pengamaa ini sangat rahasia. Di Konoha hanya 3 orang yang tahu kode ini. Dia, Sakura Haruno, dan Kepala Sekolah Putri Konoha.

Saat ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat baik-baik, ia memang melihat ada seseorang di atas pohon. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat. Laki-laki itu menggunakan pakaian hitam-hitam sejenis tim mata-mata. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu hilang saat Ino mengedipkan matanya.

'Hantu?' Pikir Ino ngeri. Kulitnya yang putih pucat memang menakutkan untuk orang yang pertama kali melihatnya di atas pohon. Mungkin kalau Ino melihatnya di jalan, mungkin Ino tidak akan berpikir itu hantu. Tapi Ino melihatnya di atas pohon, dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Siapa yang tidak ngeri?

"Ada apa nona Ino?" Seorang dari Moon Guardian Team mengutkan dahinya karena melihat Ino melamun ke arah Jendela.

"Tidak. Ah, iya. Kodenya.." Ino segera membuyarkan lamunannya dan memencet tombol kode, lalu memencet ENTER dan melakukan penguncian dengan cap tangan.

***

"Heh, Ayam, Kakimu kenapa? Kok jalannya aneh begitu?" Sakura memperthatikan kaki Sasuke yang berjalan agak tergopoh-gopoh.

"Tanpa dosa banget kamu ngomong kaya gitu. Gara-gara ditabrak kamu tahu!" Sasuke menatap Sakura sebal. Sebenarnya luka kemarin tidak terlalu parah. Namun, gara-gara terkena bola oleh mahkluk yang menurut Sasuke rese, Naruto, lukanya jadi tambah parah karena kakinya membentur tanah saat terjatuh.

"Ketabrak, bukan ditabrak! Aku nggak sengaja kok. Lagian kamu ngapain jalan di tengah jalan?" Sanggah Sakura.

"Nggak ditengah jalan. Di segelah kiri, kok. Lagian, kamu ngapain ngebut?" Sasuke ikutan menyanggah.

"Terserah aku dong! Tunggu dulu. Kamu belum gati rugi!" Sakura langsung teringat nasib sepeda listrik barunya yang bannya penyok gara-gara terbentur tiang listrik saat tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke.

"Nggak mau" Kata Sasuke singkat dan padat.

"Ganti!"

"Nggak."

"Ganti, ganti, ganti!"

"Nggak, nggak, nggak."

'Gantiiiiiiiiii.!"

"Nggaaaaaaaaaak."

Dan tanpa terasa ternyata mereka sudah sampai di aula. Begitu mereka masuk, mereka langsung mendapat pandangan iseng dari para Moon Guardian dan para anggota OSIS Konoha Gakuen lain.

"Ehem, ehem." Kata Ino mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pandangan jahil.

"Hah, kenapa, No? Kok pada ngliatin kami semua?" Sakura ikut bingung sendiri.

"Aku nggak tahu, Sak, ternyata pacar kamu anak Konoha Gakuen, ketua OSIS lagi." Ino tersenyum jahil lagi.

"Hah? Pacar? Orang aku nggak punya kok." Kata Sakura tambah bingung.

"Lha, trus kok kalian gandengan?" Kata Ino sambil menunjuk tangan Sakura dan Sasuke yang ternyata sejak Sasuke menariknya, lupa dilepas.

BATS!

Sasuke dan Sakura segera melepas tangan mereka. Mereka malu sekali. Pantas saja selama di jalan banyak yang ngliatin mereka. Ternyata sebabnya ini.

"Di-Dia bukan pacarku! Kami nggak sengaja gandengan!" Sakira langsung panik dan yang lainnya hanya terkekeh sendiri.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi ada yang lebih penting. Tadi ada yang mengintaiku saat aku akan memencet tombol pengaman."

"Apa orang itu berambut hitam jabrik?" Kata Sasuke segera merespon. Dia curiga kalau orang itu Shikamaru.

"Ya, memang hitam. Tapi tidak, tidak jabrik. Rambutnya pendek dan seperti mengenakan pakaian mata-mata." Kata Ino menatap Sasuke.

"Pakaian mata-mata? Jangan-jangan.." sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak Sasuke.

Mata-mata? Jangan-jangan, mata-mata kepolisian konoha turun tangan..

Tapi kalau benar, bisa gawat!

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

–**To Be Continue–

* * *

**

Yeei! Chapter 4 udah apdet! Yahuu… *loncat-loncat gaje**dilempar*

He,he ma'af ya apdetnya lama.. Habisnya Momo UAS..

Aduh ma'aaf kalo chap kali ini adegan Naruto dan Sasuke nyuri lagi belum ada, soalnya, Momo mau munculin 2 karakter baru. Yamanaka Ino dan ???

(hehe, tebak di next chapter)

Chapter ini mungkin belum seru.. Ma'aaf banget. Mungkin setiap Momo ngapdet agak terkesan lambat di progress dan kesannya rahasianya nggak kebuka-kebuka. Momo minta ma'af juga karena thap-tahap ceritanya agak lama. Momo usahakan perbaiki!

Di chapter depan akan ada sedikit petunjuk tentang siapa si Bos Besar. Dan Naruto + Sasuke bakal maling lagii!

Chap depan sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan. Kurang setengah.. Hehe :D

Momo harap Readers dan para Senpai/Kouhai bersedia mereview.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

* * *

Untuk balesan Reviewnya Momo pake PM aja ya? Hehe :D

Trimakasih banyak buat:

**-Tsukiko Reika-**

**-Lovely W.-**

**-Dhetta Ttatta-**

**-Kirihara Hisoka-**

**-Dr. Otaku-**

**-Naocchi-**

**-Naer Sisra-**

**-UchiHaruno SasuSaku-**

**-Asano Izumi (santi penname ya ?)-**

**-dhitta-**

**-Haruchi Nigiyama-**

**-HinaNia Uzu-aurora-**

**-Nakamura Kumiko-chan-**

**-Raiko Azawa-**

**-MayukaRui-**

Dan semuanya yang udah mensupport Momo!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 5 : I'm stuck with you, part A

**Moon Thief chapter 5: I'm stuck with you, part A**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR-BIKIN-PUSING, OOC, AU, Gaje'ness, Lebay'ness**

**Summary: Kedua pasang pencuri berpencar dan terjebak dengan pasangan dari rival mereka. Sementara itu, Kepolisian Konoha semakin gencar membongkar kedok mereka.**

**Pairing: **

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Neji x Tenten**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**slight Sai x Ino**

**Hope like it

* * *

**

**Dan, mari kita buka lembaran cerita ini…

* * *

**

"Bagaimana hasil pengintaianmu Sai?" Si Bos Besar menatap seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian mata-mata. Di dada kirinya ada sulaman Kepolisian Konoha dan di lengan kanannya, ada lambang sayap malaikat dengan tulisan Dark Angel dibawahnya.

"Berhasil. Saya bisa mengetahui nomer kode kaca pengaman. Nanti malam, saya akan meyabotasenya." Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Bagus. Lalu, kau sudah tahu siapa si Bulan dan Matahari?" Bos Besar menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja sekarang. Menunggu jawaban.

"Saya sudah tahu. Mereka adalah—" Saat Sai akan mejawab tiba-tiba perkataannya disela oleh atasannya.

"STOP! Aku tidak ingin kau mengucapkannya di sini." Bos Besar segera menghentikan ucapan Sai.

"Tapi kenapa? Saya kira anda ingin saya mengintai, agar saya dapat membeberkan kedok mereka." Sai kini mengangkat wajahnya. Bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak perlu, Sai. Aku hanya ingin mengujimu. Dan ternyata kau hebat bisa langsung mengetahui kedok mereka hanya dalam beberapa hari pengintaian. Kau memang mata-mata unggulan di Dark Angel dan di kepolisian ini." Bos Besar tersenyum menatap Sai, walaupun senyumannya tidak terlihat, namun pancaran salah satu matanya memancarkan senyum. _(A/N: Bahasa author kok jadi rumit begini ya? *dilempar gara-gara ngganggu mbaca* Ma'af deh.. Momo balik ngetik lagi)_

"Trimakasih. Tapi.. apakah itu berarti anda sudah tahu siapa mereka?" Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Hm.. _**Aku kenal mereka**_." Perkataan Bos Besar langsung mengejutkan Sai.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa anda menyuruh Hyuuga-san dan timnya untuk menyelidikinya?" Seakan tidak puas, Sai bertanya lagi.

"_**Agar generasi sekarang merasakan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan generasi pendahulu**_._**" **_Kata Kakashi singkat padat.

"Maksud anda?" Sai lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Silahkan pergi Sai. Aku rasa percakapan kita sudah harus diakhiri." Kakashi dengan ramah mempersilahkan Sai untuk pergi. Sai cukup tahu hanya sampai di sini.

***

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Uzumaki..**

Sepi. Itulah keadaan rumah Naruto. Tentu saja, karena Naruto hanya tinggal sendirian. Namun pemandangan itu adalah bagian atas rumah Naruto saja. Sementara di bagian bawah..

"Lebih baik masuk lewat bawah di saluran air.." Kata Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Untuk apa repot-repot lewat bawah, kalau kita bisa lewat atas atau menyamar." Naruto juga tidak kalah tajam menatap Sasuke. Kini seperti ada kilatan pertir diantara keduanya.

"Kau ingat kejadian di museum itu kan? Penyamaranku gagal total. Dan kau lupa membawa bom asap. Tentu saja kita tidak bisa lewat atas!" kata Sasuke menggebrak meja.

"Yah? Benar. Tapi apa kau ingat dua pencurian sebelumnya? Kita lewat bawah, dan Ispektur panda menghadangku! Pantatku hampir jadi korban senjatanya!" Naruto ikut menggebrak meja.

"Hah? Kok aku tidak tahu?" Sasuke langsung memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan jalan keluar lewat saluran air! Saat itu kau lupa membawa cetak biru gedungnya kan?" Naruto megangkat salah satu alisnya. Jika teringat kejadian itu, ia ingin sekali memendam Sasuke di air kotor di saluran air.

"Ooh.. Oke itu salahku. Jadi mau lewat mana?" Sasuke dengan santai menjawab

"Kita tiru cara J&Q (baca: Jen'kyu)" Naruto yang mulai tenang, langsung menjawab sesuai dengan ilham yang seakan jatuh dari langit.

"Hm? Maksudmu menyamar? Tapi sebagai apa? Penyamaran kita kemarin gagal total." Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebagai diri kita sendiri. Sebagai Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto menyeringai aneh.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti. Tumben otakmu jalan." Sasuke juga menyeringai aneh.

_(A/N: Author bingung kok mendadak suasana jadi horror gini.. *dicekek sama readers gara-gara muncul lagi* Iya, iya, Momo ngetik lagi..)_

"Heh, jangan hanya karena kau pintar, berarti orang lain tidak pintar." Naruto langsung memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak terima.

" Haha.. Kapan kita mulai?" Sasuke yang terkekeh langsung serius kembali.

"Sekarang." Jawab Naruto singkat.

***

"Sakura kau dimana?" kata Ino di teleponnya. Malam ini ia sedang berjaga dengan para Moon Guardian lain. Suasana Konoha Gakuen cukup sepi dan gelap. Berbeda dengan sekolahnya yang cukup terang. Maka, ia meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya. Tapi sejak ia telepon 30 menit lalu, Sakura tidak kunjung datang.

"Aku baru sampai depan gerbang. Bagaiana kalau kamu mengecek keadaan batu bulan dulu?" Jawab Sakura.

"Oke. Tapi, kalau aku kembali kamu belum ada, akan ku sebarkan gossip kalau kamu pacaran dengan ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen." Ino yang jahil langsung menggoda sekaligus mengancam Sakura.

"Hah?! Wah becanda kamu, No. Iya aku lari deh kesana." Sakura yang sebal dengan tingkah sahabatnya langsung mengalah. Bisa gawat kalau ada gossip seperti itu. Dapat gossip yang bagus (Sakura menyelamatkan siswi yang akan bunuh diri) saja ia tidak suka. Apalagi gossip buruk.

"Sip! Si yu!" Ino yang sok nginggris langsung menutup teleponnya dan melangkah menuju aula. Jalanan cukup gelap saat Ino melangkah masuk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat sebuah cahaya hijau dari arah kaca pengaman Batu Bulan. Ino hafal betul, cahaya itu adalah cahaya dari lampu pengaman cap tangan.

_'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa lampu itu menyala?', _Pikir Ino.

Ino melangkah lagi, ia bertekad untuk memberanikan diri melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok bayangan. Ino ingat! Itu lelaki yang mengintainya tadi siang!

"Hallo.." Sapa orang itu ramah. Posisi orang itu tepat di depan cap tangan pengaman kaca. Ia seperti telah selesai melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau.." Ino segera mengecek tombol pengaman dan mencobanya. Tidak bisa. Orang ini pasti menyabotasenya.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ino segera menatap orang yang menyapanya tadi. Saat ia melihat wajahnya Ino langsung teringat Sasuke. Orang ini seperti Sasuke berambut pendek.

"Aku hanya menyabotasenya sedikit."

"…" Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata. Itu memang kebiasaan Ino jika sangat marah.

"Selamat tidur." Kata orang itu.

"Heh? Maksud—"

TUK!

Laki-laki itu mentotok salah satu syaraf penting Ino. Membuat Ino langsung jatuh tersungkur. Lalu, dengan segera laki-laki itu membopong Ino keluar.

***

"Ino gimana sih? Sudah ditunggu malah tidak ada." Sakura ngedumel dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuknya daru belakang.

"Halo.. Kau Sakura Haruno kan?" Sapa Naruto.

"Iya. Aah.. Kau teman si Ayam itu kan? Naruto Uzumaki?" Kata Sakura ramah.

"Sedang apa disini?" Kata Naruto basa-basi. Sebenarnya ia telah merencanakannya. Ia akan mengalihkan perhatian orang yang mungkin datang untuk mengganggu jalannya pencurian, sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke aula utama.

Sakura kemudian menjawab, "Aku sedang menunggu Ino sekaligus, yah, bisa dibilang, patroli. Kau sendiri?"

"Ooh.. Aku juga sedang menunggu Sasuke." Naruto berkata jujur. Ia memang sedang menunggu Sasuke untuk cepat menukar batu itu dengan duplikatnya lalu ia segera pergi dari sini.

"Omong-omong sekarang jam berapa, Naruto? Err.. Boleh, kan, aku panggil, Naruto?" kata Sakura yang melihat Naruto mengenakan jam tangan.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Asal aku boleh memanggilmu Sakura. Err.. sekarang jam 11. Kenapa?" Naruto yang penasaran langsung bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Katanya, jam 11, polisi akan datang untuk membantu Moon Guardian. Jadi aku heran saja kenapa mereka belum datang."

"Hegh.. APA?! Mak-maksudku, apa? Kenapa Polisi juga turun tangan?" Naruto cukup kaget.

"Tentu saja karena ada kabar bahwa J&Q akan datang mencuri di sini. Apa kau tidak tahu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

Naruto ternyata melupakan bahwa tidak hanya ia & Sasuke yang mengincar batu bulan itu. J&Q juga mengincarnya. Perasaan khawatir langsung menyelimuti Naruto.

"Lagipula, Tenten-senpai juga dalam satuan itu, dan, aku kenal betul dengan detektif yang memimpin satuan yang akan datang." Kata Sakura sambil menerawang langit

"Hoh? Bagaimana bisa?" Kata Naruto tertarik

"Adik sepupunya pernah kutolong saat hampir bunuh diri." Kini Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Oh ya? Siapa nama adiknya? Dimana dia sekarang?" Kata Naruto yang masih mempraktikan semboyannya.

"Dia bernama Hinata Hyuuga, kakak sepupunya bernama Neji Hyuuga. Dia ada di rumah sakit Konoha." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"HYU-HYUUGA?! NEJI HYUUGA?!" Seru Naruto spontan.

'_*^%$##$%^&*?!?! Jadi Sakura ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga!?' _Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Hmm! Iya. Kenapa?" Kata Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa aku bisa ikut menjenguknya suatu kali." Kata Naruto berbohong.

"Tentu. Besok pergilah bersamaku. Aku dan Tenten-senpai berencana menjenguknya."

"Bu-Bukan—" Perkataan Naruto terputus saat ia mendengar suara sirene Polisi.

'Gawat!'

***

**Sementara itu.. Satu jam sebelumnya, di kepolisian Konoha..**

"Hei Neji. Kita jadi mengerahkan satuan ke Konoha Gakuen? Saat kutanyakan pada Boss Besar, beliau malah terlihat memaksa." Kata Tenten menghampiri Neji di ruang kerjanya yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang terang dari luar.

Neji masih belum mejawab. Ia sedang merakit pisolnya yang baru. Ia hanya berkonsentrasi dan tidak mempedulikan Tenten.

"Neji jawab aku!" Tenten kini menggebrak meja. Membuat Neji akhirnya menoleh kepadanya. Wajah Neji tanpa ekspresi. Tapi pancaran matanya menunjukan keseriusannya dalam suatu hal.

"Aku akan kemanapun selama si Bulan dan si Matahari datang." Kata Neji dingin, tepat saat ia berhasil menyusun part terakhir dari pistolnya.. Malam ini, ia benar-benar bertekad menangap kedua orang itu.

BRUAK!!

DRAP, DRAP

"Su-suara apa itu?" Kata Tenten sambil menengok ke luar. Terdengar sirene mobil polisi menderu-deru. Suara langkah kaki dan dobrakan pintu terdengar sangat keras. Tapi, kenapa di kantor polisi yang menjaga kedamaian, malah menjadi tidak damai begini?

PRAANG!

Sebuah benda meluncur ke dalam ruangan, memecahkan kaca dan tertancap begitu dalam di tembok. Neji dan Tenten hanya terpaku menatap benda itu. Sebuah kartu. Tepatya sejenis kartu remi, yang setengah bergambar Jack dan setengah bergambar Queen.

"Kartu ini.." Neji segera menoleh ke jendela.

Seorang berdiri di ujung atap. Angin membuat pakaiannya berkibar-kibar. Membuat pita di pinggangnya seperti sebuah bendera. Sosoknya gelap karena ia membelakangi cahaya bulan yang terasa menyilaukan. Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis dengan kucir empat, yang membawa pedang di punggungnya. Dan posisi gadis itu seprerti ada di tengah bulan.

"Queen..?" Kata Tenten tidak percaya.

BRUAK!

Pintu dibuka secara paksa. Padahal, pintu itu tidak dikunci. Dari dalam muncul Deidara yang nafasnya terlihat memburu. Keringat menetes darinya.

"Akan kutangkap kau, Queen!" Seru Deidara mengacungkan pistolnya kepada sosok Queen yang berada di balik jendela yang pecah.

Mendengar ia diancam, Queen malah berseringai aneh. Ia membungkuk seakan memberikan salam, lalu meloncat dengan sangat cepat ke atap lain.

"Sial! Hei, apa isi tulisan dibalik kartu itu?" Kata Deidara yang emosi karena buronannya kabur.

Tenten segera menghampiri kartu yang tertancap di tembok. Saat diambil, serpihan tembok berjatuhan. Kartu ini pastilah sangat tajam.

"Tolong bacakan, Tenten." Kata Neji singkat.

Tenten mulai mengambil nafas untuk membaca _"Incaranmu juga mengincar Batu Bulan. Tertanda, Queen." _

"Hn? 'Incaranmu?' Apa maksudnya—"

"Tenten! Sekarang juga kita ke Konoha Gakuen!" Neji segera menyela kata-kata Tenten. Ia menaruh pistolnya di sarungnya yang ada di ikat pinggangnya. Tenten segera meletakkan surat itu dan menyusul Neji. Ia mengambil walkie-talkie'nya dan memanggil anggota satuannya.

"Tunggu! Buruanku juga ada di sana!" Kata Deidara yang ikut mengekor Neji.

Neji yang terdiam hanya meikirkan satu pola kalimat dalam benaknya, yaitu,

'_Kali ini, akan kutangkap kalian!'_

***

**Di sisi Jack and Queen setengah jam sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke datang..**

Jack and Queen sekarang sedang ada di atas pohon. Jack sedang duduk sambil melipat kakinya, santai. Sementara Queen sedang berdiri sambil melihat ke bawah. Memperhatikan arah aula.

"Hei, Kau sudah memberi tahu para polisi itu?" Kata, kita sebut saja, Jack, tanpa menoleh kepada Queen sedikitpun.

"Sudah. Si Deidara tadi semangat sekali akan menembakku." Kata, kita juga sebut saja, Queen, juga tanpa menoleh. Masih memperhatikan aula.

"Heh.. Kalau dia bisa menembakmu, aku akan mentraktirnya selama 10 tahun." Kata si Jack sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hei itu ejekan atau pujian?" Kata Queen sambil menatap Jack jengkel.

"Pujian." Kata Jack menatap Queen dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Wajah Queen sempat memerah sebentar. Ia tidak pernah dipuji oleh partnernya ini. Tapi Ia segera menghapus angannya.

"Eh, Hei dia datang." Kata Temari yang tadinya akan menjawab, tapi ia tunda, karena ia melihat seseorag datang.

"Heh.. Si mata-mata itu kan?" Jack menatap lelaki yang menyelinap masuk tanpa suara. Setiap gerakan lelaki itu terkesan sangat lembut namun cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia telah berhasil menyelinap ke dalam.

"Ia akan mengganti kodenya." Kata Jack singkat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kata Queen. Ia masih tidak paham dengan otak partnernya ini. Setiap mereka melakukan aksi pencurian, pasti partnernya ini sudah tahu bagaimana alur pencurian. Memudahkan mereka untuk bergerak.

"Kemarin, aku tidur di balik semak-semak di dekat lapangan. Aku melihat ia mengintai aula di atas pohon."

"Lalu?"

"Jika dipikirkan. Tugas mata-mata kepolisian konoha adalah mengintai dan mengmpulkan informasi, kalau perlu melindungi. Kemungkinan 75% ia akan mengganti kode pengaman. Karena, jika ia mengambil batu bulan itu dan mengamankannya atas nama polisi, itu akan menarik perhatian. Apalagi organisasi mata-mata kepolisian Konoha, Dark Angel, adalah organisasi rahasia. Jika anggotanya gegabah sedikit, keberadaan organisasi itu akan diketahui masyarakat umum. Sedangkan kemungkinan 15% ia akan menghadang kita dan duo matahari-bulan itu untuk mengambil batu bulan." Shikamaru menjelaskan secara rinci. membuat Queen terkagum-kagum.

"Lalu sisa 10%-nya?" Tanya Temari.

"Hmm.. 10% ini hampir tidak mungkin dilakukan, tapi sepertinya untuk orang Dark Angel, akan mudah."

"Apa?"

"Ia akan membongkar kedok kita dan menghancurkan semuanya." Kata Shikamaru. Ia tahu bahwa Dark Angel adalah organisasi yang bisa dengan mudah membongkar kedok seseorang.

"Hn.. Hei. Ia keluar sambil membopong seseorang." Kata Temari. Shikamaru juga melihat laki-laki itu keluar sambil membopong seorang gadis. Lalu gadis itu ia letakan di ayunan yang ada di dekat situ.

"Itu ketua Moon Guardian. Yamanaka Ino." Kata Shikamaru masih memperhatikan. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menengok ke arah pohon tempat mereka mengintai. Seakan bisa menangkap mata Shikamaru, laki-laki itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan. Lalu laki-laki itu pergi.

"Apa-apaan—?" kata Shikamaru yang heran, namun sebelum perkataannya selesai, perkataannya sudah disela oleh Temari.

"Hei! Lihat si Bulan sudah datang!" Kata Temari menunjuk Sasuke yang baru datang.

"Heh. Ya sudahlah, ayo kita mulai pekerjaan merepotkan ini.." Kata Shikamaru sembari meloncat ke bawah.

* * *

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**To Be Continue

* * *

**

**Silahkan langsung sambung ke Chapter 6 : I'm stuck with you, part B

* * *

**

Yup.. Kalo penasaran, langsung sambung ke chapter brikutnya..

Karena..

MOMO LANGSUNG APDET 2 CHAPTER!!

Nyahaha..

Happy Reading.. :D


	6. Chapter 6 : I'm stuck with you part B

**Moon Thief : I'm stuck with you, part B**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR-BIKIN-PUSING, OOC, AU, Gaje'ness, Lebay'ness **

**Summary: Kedua pasang pencuri berpencar dan terjebak dengan pasangan dari rival mereka. Sementara itu, Kepolisian Konoha semakin gencar membongkar kedok mereka.**

**Pairing: **

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Neji x Tenten**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**slight Sai x Ino**

**Hope like it**

**Dan, mari kita buka lembaran cerita ini…**

'Gawat!' Pikir Naruto. Sekarang ada 2 orang musuh berkeliaran di tempat ia dan Sasuke mengincar.

"Sakura.. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mengambil sesuatu di tas yang ia bawa.

"Hn.. Kemana Naru…"

Sebelum Sakura selesai berbicara Naruto telah pergi duluan. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian lagi.

"..to?" Kata Sakura bingung.

***

**Sementara Sasuke..**

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke Aula yang gelap. Ia melangkah dalam diam. Sampai tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Halo.." Kata orang itu.

Sasuke terkejut. Ia menatap orang itu lurus-lurus. Ia lalu menemukan sosok yang familiar. Rambut kucir empat berwarna kuning pasir. Itu..

"Temari?" Kata Sasuke. Menyadari kalau musuhnya ada di depannya, Sasuke segera mengenakan topeng berlambang bulan miliknya, yang sudah diperbaiki dari retaknya.

"Wah.. Kalau dalam suasana seperti ini, kamu jangan memanggilku Temari. Tapi.." Temari kini berkacak pinggang. Namun salah satu jari seakan bersiap untuk ia jentikkan.

CTIK

BUUM!

Tiba-tiba lantai tempat batu bulan diletakkan runtuh kebawah. Membuat kaca pelindung ikut terjatuh. Namun Batu Bulan tetap terpasang begitu indahnya di tempatnya. Tanpa pengaman.

Sasuke terkejut sekali.

"Queen.." Kata Temari melanjutkan kata-katanya. Temari segera berlari untuk mengambil batu bulan. Namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Langkahi mayatku!" Kata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba kedua orang itu meloncat ke belakang. Masih tanpa suara. Temari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Namun Sasuke tetap tenang.

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Sasuke. Namun segera ditangkis oleh Sasuke. Ia menangkap tangan itu dan menyerang bawah perut Temari yang tanpa pertahanan. Tapi Temari tak kalah gesit. Ia meloncat dan menendang pinggang Sasuke. Membuat pegangan Sasuke pada tangan Temari lepas.

Menyadari kalau lawannya lengah. Temari berputar dan melakukan tendangan belakang. Mengenai tepat di perut Sasuke.

Sasuke kesakitan. Tapi ia tidak ingin kalah begitu saja. Ia dengan cepat pindah ke samping tubuh Temari dan memelintir kakinya. Tapi Temari justru mengangkat kakinya, lalu melakukan tendangan melayang, yang hampir mengenai Sasuke bila ia tidak menghindar.

Sasuke mundur. Temari tetap tenang berdiri di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba..

"KALIAN SEMUA ANGKAT TANGAN!"

***

**Sementara itu di sisi polisi, 15 menit sebelum Temari bertemu Sasuke..**

"Dimana batu itu disimpan?" Kata Neji begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Di aula utam—" Kata-kata Tenten terputus saat Neji tiba-tiba lari meninggalkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memerintahkan satuan untuk menyebar.

***

Neji berlari menuju aula utama. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ledakan.

BUUM!

'Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!' Kata Neji dalam hati. Ia memepercepat langkahnya menuju aula. Namun saat ia hendak masuk ke aula, ia mendengar suara-suara ganjil dari dalam. Suara itu seperti suara orang sedang berkelahi atau memukul sesuatu. Neji segera menyiapkan senjatannya. Pistol yang tadi telah ia rakit. Pistol yang sengaja ia pesan dan rakit sendiri.

Neji melangkah tepat di depan pintu Aula. Ia melihat adegan yang tidak biasa. Dua orang pencuri sedang berkelahi. Saat Neji melihat baik-baik, ia melihat dua orang incaran kepolisian Konoha. Queen dan si Bulan! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji segera mengambil pistolnya dan mengacungkannya.

"KALIAN SEMUA ANGKAT TANGAN!"

Teriakan Neji membuat kedua pencuri itu tertegun. Mereka menatap Neji dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

***

**Di saat yang sama, di sisi Tenten..**

"Kalian menyebar ke sisi Utara! Segera temukan keberadaan J&Q atau si Bulan-Matahari!" Kata Temari memerintah. Kelompok yang ia suruh tadi segera berlari menuju arah utara.

Tenten kemudian berlari menuju arah Aula. Saat ia tiba di taman, ia melihat sosok yang familiar. Rambut pink itu, pastilah milik..

"Sakura?" Kata Tenten memanggil Sakura.

"A—Hallo Tenten-san!" Kata Sakura yang refleks membalikkan badannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" Kata Tenten.

"Emm.. menunggu teman. Tadinya aku tidak sendirian, tadi aku ditemani Naruto. Tapi kemudian ia pergi."

"Maksudmu, ada orang lain juga di sini selain kau?"

"Yep! Ada Naruto, Ino dan teman Naruto. Ada apa Tenten-san?" Kata Sakura kebingungan.

BUUM!

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah aula. Membuat dataran terasa bergetar. Tenten bisa melihat wajah Sakura menjadi pucat.

"A-Ada apa ini Tenten-san?!" Kata Sakura sambil bergetar. Keringat mulai menetes dari wajahnya. Jelas sekali ia panik.

"Tenang Sakura! Sekarang, coba hubungi temanmu! Ia mungkin dalam bahaya!" Kata Tenten yang mencoba menenangkan. Tapi malah membuat Sakura semakin panik. Sakura segera mengambil Handphone-nya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan.

Sakura dan Tenten menunggu beberapa saat, sampai telepon diangkat. Sampai tiba-tiba..

"Dolphin kepada Panda.. Dolphin kepada Panda.." Walkie Talkie Tenten berbunyi. Tenten segera mengambilnya dan menjawab.

"Panda di sini. Ada apa? Kalian sudah bertemu Eagle (baca: Neji) atau target kita? Ganti.."

"Belum. Tapi kami menemukan seorang wanita yang pingsan di sini. Menurut tanda pengenalnya, ia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Ketua Moon Guardian. Ganti.."

Tenten terdiam menatap Sakura. Wajah Sakura semakin panik. Hening. Beberapa saat mereka hanya saling tatap. Membeku.

"Panda? Panda kepada Dolphin. Dolphin meminta perintah selanjutnya.. Ganti.."

Tenten segera sadar dari adegan saling tatapnya. Lalu menjawab suara di seberang..

"a—Amankan..Keadaan! Aku akan segera ke sana!" Tenten memutus sambungannya. Ia menatap Sakura lalu menganguk. Seakan mengerti, Sakura juga menganguk dan berlari mengikuti Tenten.

***

Sakura dan Tenten segera sampai ke bawah pohon tempat Ino ditemukan. Tim Dolphin juga ada di situ. Begitu Tenten datang, mereka segera menjauh dari tubuh Ino yang terkulai lemah.

"Ino!" Teriak Sakura. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Ino. Terlihat jelas keadaan Sakura masih sangat panik.

"Bagaimana?" Kata Tenten kepada leader dari tim Dolphin.

"Ia hanya pingsan. Sepertinya salah satu syaraf tubuhnya ditotok." Kata leader tim Dolphin.

"Baikl—A-AH..!! Mereka?!" Kata-kata Tenten segera menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Seluruh tim langsung menengok ke arah tenten, lalu melihat yang tenten lihat.

"2 orang segera bawa gadis ini ke paramedic. Sisanya ikut aku! Siapkan semua senjata kalian! Dan—Sakura, aku percaya padamu.. Kau bisa kendalikan suasana ini.." Kata Tenten yang memerintah, namun langsung menatap Sakura lembut.

Sementara Sakura menatap senpainya tanpa eksperesi. Ia benci kejadian seperti ini. Dan sekarang Tenten telah berlalu. Meninggalkan dia dalam keadaan kacau.

**Sementara itu.. di sisi Naruto dan Jack..**

Naruto segera berlari secepat mngkin ke Aula. Topeng matahari miliknya segera ia kenakan. Suara hiruk pikuk sirene polisi dihiraukannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah menemui Sasuke dan melakukan rencana B.

TSIIIUU..

"Akh!" Teriak Naruto refleks. Ada sebuah benda tajam yang meluncur dari atas, menyerang kakinya. Namun, Naruto masih cukup gesit untuk menghindari serangan benda asing itu.

Naruto memperhatikan benda yang menyerangnya. Benda 2 dimensi. Berbentuk persegi panjang. Baiklah.. untuk mempersingkat waktu, langsung saja.. Benda itu adalah sebuah kartu yang sangat tajam. Di sisi kanan kartu bergambar Jack dan di sisi kiri Queen. Dan seketika itu juga, Naruto tahu siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Heh.. Ternyata kau, Jack." Kata Naruto sambil menatap arah atap belakang aula. Memang ada bayangan orang di situ.

"Hmm.. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu siapa aku, bocah Matahari.." Kata si Jack sambil menyeringai di balik bayangan yang menutupinya.

"Tentu aku tahu.. Nara Shikamaru. Oh.. Kemarin kau meninggalkan ini." Naruto juga menyeringai aneh sambil merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah slot kartu Remi.

"Tentu kau tahu isinya.." Kata Naruto sambil membuka isi slot kartu remi berinisial N.R itu. Seakan sedang bermain, Naruto membalikkan bungkus slot kartu remi itu, dan seketika isinya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Ralat.

Bukan berserakan. Tapi berjatuhan dan dengan sukses tertancap di lantai. Naruto yang tidak menyangka kartu itu akan menancap dengan berbahaya di lantai (dan begonya, dia baru sadar) malah loncat-loncat aneh sendiri tetapi tetap Ja'im supaya tidak merusak suasana.

"Hmm.. sudah kuduga kau akan menemukannya." Kata Shikamaru yang sebenarnya sadar dengan tingkah konyol rivalnya yang menghindari kartu yang berjatuhan, tapi mencoba untuk tetap _stay focus_ dengan pembicaraannya.

Kedua orang itu akhirnya terdiam. Shikamaru sedang menunggu aksi Naruto selanjutnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedang berpikir apa maksud kata Shikamaru barusan.

Ralat.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedang berpikir apa maksud kata Shikamaru barusan, sambil MASIH loncat-loncat GaJeBaBo gara-gara kakinya tergores terkena kartu super tajam milik Shikamaru.

Sauasana yang cukup aneh. Antara dingin dan konyol.

Sementara kedua pencuri itu saling diam. Tiba-tiba datang gerombolan polisi dipimpin oleh seorang Ispektur yang tidak asing lagi, Ispektur Tenten.

Seketika mereka mengacungkan senjata mereka dan berkata:

"Menyerahlah! Kalian dikepung!"

**Sementara itu di sisi Temari, Sasuke dan Neji..**

"KALIAN SEMUA ANGKAT TANGAN!"

Teriakan Neji membuat Temari dan Sasuke membeku di tempat. Hening.. Sampai akhirnya suara Temari memecah keheningan.

"Hallo.. Wah.. Undanganku kau penuhi rupanya, Detektif Hyuuga." Temari kini berkacak pinggang. Terlihat seringai puas membingkai wajahnya.

"Ah.. Ada kau rupanya, Detektif Hyuuga." Sasuke juga ikut menyapa Neji dengan ramah. Padahal, sekarang ia sedang panik. Keringat menetes dari balik topeng bulannya.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan ranting yang bergoyang terkena angin. Semua orang seakan membeku di tempatnya. Sampai Tiba-tiba,

"Bye~ Batu ini milikku!" Tiba-tiba Temari merebut batu dari penyangganya. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke tidak diam saja.

"Tunggu! Batu itu milikku!" Teriak Sasuke. Sasuke kini ikut berlari, mengejar Temari.

Temari yang sadar dirinya dikejar, langsun meloncat ke lubang yang membobol lantai aula. Dengan santainya Temari Terjun dan mendarat dengan bunyi suara air yang pelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam lubang itu.

Cipak, cipak, tes, tes..

Suara air dimana-mana saat Sasuke menjatuhkan diri. Semua serba bewarna emas gelap, karena memang saluran air Konoha Gakuen berwarna emas.

DOR!

"AWAS!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kepalanya ditempeleng ke bawah. Sebuah peluru meluncur tepat di atasnya. Bagai efek slow motion, peluru itu menyentuh ujung rambut Sasuke. CRAT! Darah berceceran di air. Ikut membasahi rambut Sasuke.

PTANG!

Peluru yang hampir membuat Sasuke tewas di tempat itu meluncur dan mendarat di tembok pipa saluran air yang terbuat dari besi. Tapi.. Darah? Sasuke tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun, tapi kenapa ada darah?!

"QU-QUEEN?! _(Sasuke tidak menggunakan kata Temari, karena itu sama saja menyerahkan Temari pada Polisi)_" Sasuke berseru kencang senghingga membuat gema di dalam saluran air. Ternyata tangan Temari terkena peluru itu. Darah menetes di air. Membuat efek yang cukup menyeramkan bagi Sasuke. Saat Sasuke menengok ke belakang, ternyata Neji yang menembakkan peluru itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Neji juga ikut masuk ke saluran air itu.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari!" seru Neji yang ikut bergema di seluruh saluran air.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?! LARI!!" Temari segera berlari mendahului Sasuke. Tangan kirinya memegang Batu bulan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang lengannya yang bercucuran darah.

DOR!!

Siuu.. Bagai efek slow motion (lagi) Sasuke menghindar dari peluru yang hampir mengenainya. Sasuke berbalik. Neji tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sasuke ikut berlari mengikuti Temari, dan tanpa harus berpikir 2 kali, Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama, sambil mengacungkan pistol.

Sasuke terus berlari. Suara tembakan dan langkah kaki yang berat di dalam air menggema di seluruh saluran air.

DOR!!

DRAP, DRAP

PYAS, PYAS

"Jangan lari!!" Seru Neji

"Kau pikir asa gunanya polisi berkata seperti itu Detektif? Tidak ada penjahat yang akan berhenti jika kau berkata seperti itu!" Temari yang sambil bercanda dan terus berlari, berbalik meledek Neji.

DOR!

"AWAS! APA KAU AUTIS!?" Teriak Sasuke sambil menarik Temari ke arahnya. Jika tidak ditarik, pasti Temari akan menabrak tembok saluran air yang terbuat dari besi, sekaligus terkena tembakan Neji.

Sasuke kemudian menarik Temari ke tempat yang terlihat tersembunyi. Sasuke memastikan Neji tidak dalam jangkauan pandang yang tepat untuk melihat tempat persembunyian mereka.

Gelap.

"……….."

Hening. Hanya ada suara tetes-tetes air. Neji yang kebingungan mulai melihat kiri dan kanan. Akhirnya Neji mulai berjalan ke arah yang ia curigai.

"Tri—Hosh—makasih tela—h-h menyelamatkanku" bisik Temar sangat pelan sambil terengah-engah sehabis berlari.

"Hn. Dengan begini impas." Bisik Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia juga terengah-engah, tapi ia menahan suaranya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat alasan ia mengejar Temari.

"Kembalikan batu itu padaku!" Bisik Sasuke sambil merebut batu bulan dari tangan Temari sambil berusaha tidak membuat suara.

"AKH!—ups—akh! ti dak a kan." Temari yang awalnya berteriak, (membuat Neji berbalik dan mulai mengendap-endap ke arah mereka), mengeja kata _'tidak akan'_ menghindar dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, jangan harap bisa keluar dari sini." bisik Sasuke enteng. Ia, tanpa sadar, mulai mengendurkan pengawasannya dari Neji.

"Heh? Maksudmu?" Temari berbisik heran.

"Kau tidak membawa cetak biru peta saluran air kan? Dan menuru intuisiku, kau tidak seperti Jack, kau bekerja sesuai insting, sedangkan Jack, sesuai dengan rencananya yang matang. Baiklah, langsung saja. Orang sepertimu, tidak akan mempersiapkan hal seperti ini, dan tidak mampu menghapal semua jalan di dalam saluran air ini."

Sip

Semua kata Sasuke sukses membuat Temari mati kutu. Karena SEMUA KATANYA BENAR.

"Ja-Jadi apa maumu?" Temari berbisik sambil memutar otak mencari jalan keluar.

"Kau berikan aku batu bulannya, dan aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini. Bagaimana?" Sasuke berbisik sambil melirik Temari tajam. Sorotan mata khas Uchiha. Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya. Meminta persetujuan.

"…."

"Kau mau mati di sini? Ada 72 tikungan dan 31 lorong loh.."

Saat mendengar kata itu, Temari langsung menyambut tangan Sasuke.

"DEAL! Tapi akan kuserahkan saat aku sudah merasa aman!" Bisik Temari bersemangat. Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis, walaupun tidak terlihat, karena ia menggunakan topeng.

"Jadi… dimana pintu keluarnya?"

**Sementara itu, di sisi Neji..**

Samar-samar Neji mendengar suara bisikan dari arah kanannya. Dengan sigap ia mengendap-endap ke arah kanan.

'Kali ini harus bisa menangkapnya, atau keduanya. HARUS!' pikir Neji mantap dalam hati.

Neji mengendap-endap

deg.

Ada bayangan orang. _'Pastilah mereka!' _pikir Neji. Neji dengan segera menyandarkan diri di tembok besi dan menyiapkan pistolnya.

ceklek.

pelatuk telah ia tarik dan..

"JANGAN BERGERAK!!"

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun orang di situ. Padahal tadi Neji cukup yakin,

Ralat.

Ia SANGAT yakin jika dua orang yang ia kejar bersembunyi di situ. Tiba-tiba Neji merasa silau. Ada cahaya dari atasnya. Neji sehera melihat keatas. Langit malam bisa dengan jelas ia lihat lewat katup pintu sauran air.

Tunggu.. berarti..

"MEREKA KABUR!!?" Teriak Neji yang langsung bergema di seluruh saluran air.

–**TBC–**

**To Be Continue**

Nyahahahahaha.. Akhirnya Momo apdet!! *dilempar bata sama Readers*

"BEGO LO KELAMAAN APDET!!" *tepar kehabisan darah**langsung minum suplemen*

Huah.. Ma'af lagi-lagi Momo telat update *minta ma'af nyembah-nyembah*. Tapi.. setidaknya, Momo langsung apdet 2 chapter! Hehe *ngeles**dilempar IPhone**langsung Momo tangkep*

Ma'af kalo kepanjangan dan tambah GaJe. Kali ini Momo tepati janji loh! Sasuke dan Naruto maling lagi! Ma'af juga kalo banyak Misstypo.. Momo akan coba perbaiki! *nunduk-nunduk ngasih salam*

Chap depan bakal akan diceritakan perjuangan Naruto + Shikamaru kabur dari Tenten (I'm stuck with you, part C)

Hehe.. Hope You Like this Chapter..

Trimakasih banyaaak (banyak banget-banget-banget) juga buat yang udah mau ngreview:

**-Naocchi-**

**-Naer Sisra-**

**-Nakamura Kumiko-chan-**

**-Kirihara Hisoka-**

**-Raiko Azawa-**

**-Argi Kartika 'KoNan'-**

**-Haruchi Nigiyama-**

**-Asano Izumi-**

**-HIkaRInoTsuBU-**

**-Yuusaki Kuchiki-**

**-Tsukiko Reika-**

**-Hinania Uzu-aurora-**

Err.. Momo harap Nggak ada kesalahan penulisan dalam nama-nama diatas.. Kalo ada, Ma'af banget! *minta ma'af nyembah-nyembah*

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Mind to Review, please?


	7. Chapter 7 : I'm stuck with you part C

Hallo! Ketemu lagi dengan Momo!

Hehe.. Ma'af momo sok akrab.. *dilempar bedug*

**Perminta'an Ma'af dari author:** Untuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya Momo sadar kalo ternyata..

JALAN CERITA MAKIN PARAH.. MANA ROMANCENYA AMPIR NGILANG?!!

*Gubrak.. Glundung..Glundung**Momo Nangis guling-guling*

Aduh.. Ma'af banget.. Ua beneran Momo minta ma'af banget..

Untuk **Raiko Azawa-senpai**, Ma'af harus membuat senpai jadi baca chapter 6 duluan daripada chapter 5 gara-gara **kebegoan** **Momo** yang nggak nulis sebelumnya kalo Momo update dua chapter, Ma'aaaf sekali senpai! *sujud minta ma'af nyembah-nyembah*

Beneran senpai, Momo merasa bersalah banget.. Ua Momo bener-bener minta ma'af senpai..

Buat **penggemar SasuSaku & NaruHina**, Ma'af juga karena.. kok pairingnya malah meleset gini?!

Argh.. Ma'af,ma'af,ma'af.. *njedotin kepala ke tembok*

Tapi, beneran kok, nggak ada SasuTema, (Ma'af banget kalo ada penggemarnya SasuTema) & NaruShika (Ma'af banget juga kalo ada penggemarnya) adanya SasuSaku & ShikaTema.

Ma'af sekali lagi, kalau Romancenya kuraang.. Uaa.. *nyiapin tambang ama obat nyamuk*

Ma'af kalau ternyata, sudah ada senpai yang udah buat fict sejenis ini sebelum Momo gabung di FFn.. Soalnya kemarin Momo nemu, dan Momo merasa bersalah banget karena ketidak-tahuan Momo..

Beneran Momo minta ma'af.. Tapi jujur, cerita ini Momo yang buat, dan Momo tidak plagiat, terinspiasi dari Detective Conan (Arigatou Gozaimasu buat Evey Charen-senpai yang membuat Momo sadar) dan DNAngel.

Ma'af juga karena Momo hanya bisa Minta Ma'af.. Huuah..

Baiklah, Mungkin cukup buat perminta'an Ma 'afnya.. Sebenernya masih bayak lagi.. Tapi Momo udah kebanyakan ngomong nih.. (230 kata sendiri)

*

* * *

**Moon Thief : I'm stuck with you, part C**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Moon Thief © Sessio Momo a.k.a Myself**

**WARNING: ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR-BIKIN-PUSING, OOC, AU, Gaje'ness, Lebay'ness**

**Trailer: **

"**A.. Ayam?" "Dan apa kau..?" **

"**AKU BILANG TAHAN TEMBAKAN!!" Jerit Tenten yang melihat Sasuke jatuh di tanah.**

**Sial.. HABIS SUDAH.**

**Pairing: **

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Neji x Tenten**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**slight Sai x Ino

* * *

**

**Hope you like it

* * *

**

**Dan, mari kita buka lembaran cerita ini…

* * *

**

**Flashback..**

"Jadi, dimana pintu keluarnya?" Kata Temari menatap Sasuke. Kini harapannya hanya ada di pemuda ini.

"Hm.. Menurut cetak birunya.."

"…."

Hening. Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Dimana?!" Bisik Temari emosi.

"Disini" Bisik Sasuke sambil melihat kebawah. Namun saat ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia berpaling ke atas dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengangguk menghadap Temari.

"Hah?" Temari yang tidak mengerti dengan arti anggukan barusan bertanya lagi.

"Ah, Lama.." Sasuke yang merasa Rivalnya ini sedang terkena Loading Lama syndrome, langsung berbalik dan memanjat tangga yang ternyata ada di atasnya.

Tunggu.. Tangga?

"Hah? Sejak kapan ada tangga di situ?" Kata Temari yang membuat dirinya menjadi terlihat lebih tidak mengerti.

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan Temari, Sasuke segera mendorong katup berbentuk bundar yang tepat ada di atasnya. Karena takut berbunyi, Sasuke mendorong dengan pelan dan se-seksama mungkin.

Temari yang sudah sadar dari tingkah error'nya, langsung mengikuti Sasuke untuk memanjat ke atas.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Samar-samar Sasuke dan Temari mendengar suara dari dalam saluran air.

'_Pastilah Detektif Hyuuga..'_ Pikir mereka bersamaan dalam hati.

**End of Flashback**

**Sementara itu, di sisi Naruto dan Shikamaru..**

"Menyerahlah! Kalian dikepung!"

Naruto dan Shikamaru membatu. Belasan peluru siap menembus tubuh mereka kapanpun, entah mereka siap atau tidak.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan ke sini, Ispektur Tenten." Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia telah mundur di balik kegelapan, menutupi wajahnya.

"Heh.. Apa yang kau ketahui juga aku ketahui, Jack" Tenten mendongak ke atas, semantara pistolnya tetap teracung ke Naruto. Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin mengambil sebah benda di sakunya, untuk melarikan diri, tapi..

"Tapi kau pasti tidak mengetaui, ini.."

CRAK

CRAK

CRAK

Seluruh senjata terjatuh. Sebuah kartu yang tajam menyerang sejata itu, dan membuat senjata itu melayang sebelum akhirnya jatuh di tegel batu.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru takjub. Tangan Shikamaru memegang sebuah senjata. Senjata itu sejenis pelotar panah otomatis yang isinya telah diganti dengan kartu super tajam miliknya. Melihat alat itu Tenten langsung teringat, alat itu juga dipegang oleh Queen pada saat kartu menancap di kantor Neji.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera berlari menerjang barisan polisi itu. Shikamaru? Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun dari atap ke atap.

Tenten yang sadar buronannya kabur, segera mencoba mengambil senjatanya yang tertancap di tanah. Waktu ia menarik senjatanya cukup lama. Memberi waktu yang cukup pada Shikamaru dan Naruto untuk kabur.

***

Melihat Tenten dan satuannya kesulitan mengambil senjata, Shikamaru tidak tanggung berlari dan meloncat. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang semakin cepat berlari di bawah Shikamaru.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku, bocah?" Shikamaru mendengus malas dari atas. Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung menanggapi,

"Siapa yang bocah, Pak Tua?! Lagipula, siapa juga yang mengikutimu? Aku hanya berlari sesuai insting." Naruto yang terus berlari menghindari Tenten dan kelompoknya, tetap berlari. Tiba-tiba ia mendapati belokan, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berbelok.

"Tuh kan ngikutin.." Shikamaru yang ikut berbelok, kembali meledek Naruto.

Naruto dan Shikamaru terus berlari sampai mereka terhenti ketika melihat..

**Sementara itu, di sisi Sakura..**

"Ino bertahanlah.." kata Sakura lirih di dalam ambulans.

'Mungkin sebaiknya aku telepon orang tuanya.' Pikir Sakura dala hati. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya.

Tidak ada.

Handphonenya tidak ada. Ia kemudian merogoh saku yang lain. Tidak ada. Handphonenya tidak ada.

'_Gawat kalau hilang!'_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ma'af, tolong pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa saya. Saya masih ada urusan." Kata Sakura yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari para anggota Dolphin.

Dengan segera Sakura turun dari mobil ambulans. Ia berlari ke tempat terakhir ia mengeluarkan HandPhonenya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat..

**Di saat yang sama, di sisi Sasuke dan Temari..**

Sasuke dan Temari menengok kiri dan kanannya. Ternyata mereka keluar di taman.

"Jadi, mana batu bulan yang kau janjikan?" Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya, meminta benda yang telah ia incar.

"Ini.." Temari dengan janggal menyerahkan batu permata yang berwarna jernih itu ke tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa ada kejanggalan, ingin bertanya pada Temari, namun perkataanya tersela ketika..

"AH! PENCURI MESUM!!"

'Gawat.. suara cempreng itu kan..' Pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil membalikkan badan.

"Ah.. Si tukang brisik.. Apa kabar?" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap gadis yang sudah tidak asing lagi ; Sakura.

"Apanya yang apa kabar?! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Sakura kini berkacak pinggang menatap Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

"Memang apa yang harus kupertanggungjawabkan* padamu?" Sasuke kini memasang wajah tanpa dosa dibalik topengnya.

"AP—Kau merebut ciuman pertamaku!!" Sakura kini lebih emosi lagi.

"Ah.. Kalau cuma itu.. Tak apa kan? Lagipula bagaimana cara aku bertanggung jawab?" kata Sasuke enteng.

"Aku tidak tahu!! (?) Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" Sakura kini kembali mencak-mencak.

Sementara itu, Temari, yang kali ini menjadi pihak yang dicuekkin menyadari kalau seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

***

"HEI!" Seru Naruto begitu mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar dan Temari bernasib sama seperti dia dulu.

Shikamaru yang merasakan ada bahaya datang dari belakangnya, langsung berbalik dan akhirnya ia sadar dengan siapa yang menghampiri mereka.

"Gawat!" Pekik Shikamaru yang segera turun menarik Temari.

"Eh–Hei Shika—Batuny—.." Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah keburu ditarik Shikamaru pergi.

deg

Serentak semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah belakang Shikamaru.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!!"

Kini ketiga orang yang tersisa tahu apa yang membuat Shikamaru dan Temari langsung pergi.

Ketiga orang itu membatu di tempatnya. Seluruh satuan kini menodong mereka dengan senjata. Tenten dan Neji berada di depan satuan. Namun salah satu dari orang yang ditodong, tentu saja sang Uchiha Sasuke, tidak mungkin buntu pikirannya di saat seperti ini. Ia segera menatap Naruto dengan setajam yang ia bisa.

Naruto yang merasa bahwa punggungnya seakan mati rasa dan membatu langsung melirik arah belakangnya, ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan matanya seakan bicara, 'lakukan '_itu_' Naruto'. Naruto yang mengerti, kemudian mengangguk. Kini mereka yakin akan melakukan rencana B.

"Tunggu, kau tidak akan dengan mudah membunuh buronanmu kan, Ispektur Tenten dan Detektif Hyuuga?" Kata Sasuke yang kini melangkah pelan ke depan Naruto. Membuat celah untuk Naruto pindah ke belakang.

"Aku bilang jangan bergerak!" Kata Neji tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke. Sementara itu tanpa disadari Neji dan Tenten, salah satu dari anggota satuannya, seorang yang paling junior, terlihat sangat panik. Keringat bercucuran darinya.

"Baik aku tidak akan bergerak. Lihat? Aku tidak bergerak seperti ini.." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan ke kanan.

"Atau seperti ini.." Kini Sasuke maju satu langkah dan kontan langsung membuat seluruh satuan mempersiapkan senjatanya,

CKREKREK

CKREK

Dua kali. Suara itu datang dua kali dari puluhan senjata yang menodong Sasuke, dengan kata lain, suara yang siap mencabut nyawanya kapan saja.

"Tahan tembakan!" Kata Tenten sambil mengadahkan telapak tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk jangan menembak.

"Serahkan batu bulannya, bulan.." Kata Neji sambil tetap mengacungkan pistolnya pada Sasuke.

"Lucu.. Kau bertanya padaku, apa kau tidak lihat bahwa yang mengambil batu itu, Queen?" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit menoleh pada Naruto, seakan memberi isyarat yang dengan baik diterima Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti, mengambil benda yang tadi hendak di keluarkannya saat bersama Shikamaru.

Sakura? Ia seakan dilupakan oleh semuanya, namun, ia tetap dapat melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan si bulan dan matahari. Menyesal juga rasanya ia malah turun dari ambulans dan terjebak di sini.

"Kalian kabur bersama, bukankah mungkin jika batu itu ada di kau sekarang?" Kata Neji seakan membaca kejadian tadi.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Detektif ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan, karena semua perkataannya, tepat. Namun, ia menyadari kalau ia harus membuat celah yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencanannya dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu, si Junior yang sangat panik, mulai tidak bisa menahan gerakan jari telunjuknya yang mula liar untuk menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Dengan sadar, Sasuke dapat membaca kepanikan si Junior. Sasuke tersenyum dibalik topengnya. Ini yang ia butuhkan. Kepanikan.

"Hm.. Baiklah, kenapa kalian tidak menembakku, lalu mencari batu bulan itu padaku?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengadahkan tangan. Ia memancing si Junior itu.

Seakan terpengaruh dengan ucapan Sasuke, si Junior seperti mensugesti dirinya untuk melakukan satu hal.

* * *

TEMBAK.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin dengan perkataan bodohmu itu, bulan?" Neji menyeringai.

"Ya aku yakin." Kata Sasuke. Namun begitu ia selesai mengucapkan itu, seakan menantang pasukan di belakang Tenten, ia maju dan seperti ingin mengambil senjata di tangan Tenten.

'ayo tembak aku, prajurit!' pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap si Junior yang panik.

"Apa yang kau—"

* * *

**DORR!!**

* * *

PRAK

"AKU BILANG TAHAN TEMBAKAN!!" Jerit Tenten yang melihat Sasuke jatuh di tanah. Tembakan itu mengenai dahinya yang tertutup topeng. Para satuan kini menurunkan senjatanya dan mulai mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang tersungkur. Membuka barisan.

Hening..

Sakura menatap tubuh Sasuke yang terbujur kaku di tanah. Ia seakan kehilangan rohnya, tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

* * *

**..Sasuke jatuh di tanah..**

* * *

**..Sasuke tertembak..**

* * *

**..Terbujur kaku seakan tak bernyawa..**

* * *

'Tidak mungkin, orang sepertinya tidak mungkin mati..' Pikir Neji curiga. Ia menatap baik-baik tubuh Sasuke.

Tunggu,

Tidak ada darah?

"SEKARANG!" Seru --Tunggu Sa--Sasuke belum mati?

Buum!!

Asap tebal langsung menutupi seluruh area. Ternyata Naruto dengan sigap melempar Bom asap yang telah ia siapkan. Sasuke langsung berdiri, berlari menghampiri Naruto. Sedangkan para satuan seakan dibutakan oleh asap dan terbatuk-batuk oleh aroma asap itu.

Sasuke segera menyusul Naruto yang ternyata telah pergi terlebih dahulu dari kepulan asap. Namun Sasuke ingat sesuatu,

'Sakura!' pikirnya dan langsung membuat ia berbalik dan menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura yang buta arah, dengan pasrah mengikuti tarikan tangan itu.

* * *

**Di suatu tempat, jauh dari gedung sekolah…**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari gedung sekolah. Baiklah, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut Naruto dan Sasuke berlari ke tempat itu dan Sakura _'terseret'_ ikut ke tempat itu.

"Baiklah kita berhenti.." Kata Naruto sambil jongkok dan bersandar pada tembok terdekatnya. Ia sepertinya cukup lelah. Sasuke dan Sakura iku berhenti. Mereka berdua terdiam di tempat. Sepertinya Sakura terlalu shock ntuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Gawat!" Kata Sasuke akhirnya. Mendengar kata 'gawat' Naruto langsung mendongak, _'Ada apa lagi? Bukankah kita sudah lolos?'_ pikirnya. Namun semua pikirannya terhapus saat ia menyadari perubahan pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke sekarang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Yup! Topengnya pecah. Bunyi 'PRAK' setelah peluru ditembakkan, adalah bunyi peluru yang mengenai topeng Sasuke, yang setelah pecah terakhir kali, telah dimodifikasi menjadi cukup kuat. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa wajahnya tidak tersamarkan sekarang. Dan lagi, ada Sakura di belakangnya!

* * *

…**gawatgawatgawat…

* * *

**

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" Kata Sakura seakan rohnya telah kembali ke tubuhnya. Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" Kata Sakura penasaran sambil melangkah ke depan dengan pelan.

sip!

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto dan tentu saja Sasuke, mati kutu.

"……………………"

hening.. tentu saja hening. Ini bukan saatnya berbicara.

Namun, di keheningan itu, Sakura tetap merasa penasaran. Ia kemudian berjalan secara perlahan kedepan Sasuke.

"Kemana topengmu?" Kata Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

'**..gawatgawatgawat..'**

Pikir Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

GREEP!

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke sekuat tenaga. (Perhatian: Tenaga Sakura tidak seperti tenaga perempuan lemah, tenaga Sakura itu: BOMBASTIS).

Sial.. Habis sudah.

Tangan Sasuke ditarik dengan paksa oleh tangan Sakura. Wajahnya kini bisa terlihat jelas oleh siapa pun. Wajah berkulit putih diterangi sinar bulan purnama.

Wajah sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"A…ayam?" Kata Sakura sambil bergetar menatap Sasuke. Sementara yang ditatap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan apa kau…?" Sakura tercekat begitu menyadari siapa yang mungkin menjadi si Matahari.

**..HABIS SUDAH..**

—**TBC—**

–**To Be Continue–**

Eits, sabar.. Walaupun ada tulisan 'Habis Sudah' cerita ini belum habis kok.. ^^v

Nah lo, Nah lo, Nah Lo, Nah Lo.. *PLAK**Ditampar*

Kalau Sakura tahu identitas mereka berdua, akan jadi seperti apa? Apa mungkin melapor kepada Neji-sama'nya? Atau menjauhi mereka? Atau… Hehehe..

Look at Next chapter..

Momo berencana akan mengluarkan tokoh baru untuk jadi Rival duo Bulan Matahari. Daaan… Tokoh yang akan menjadi saingan Sasuke dalam memperebutkan Sakura.. :D

Sekali lagi Momo minta ma'af jika ada misstypo dan minta ma'af juga atas perihal yang tadi telah momo sebutkan sebelum cerita dimulai. *minta ma'af nyembah-nyembah*

(*) Momo juga mau tanya "mempertanggungjawabkannya" itu digabung atau dipisah?

Trimakasih banyak buat:

–**HIkaRInoTsuBU–**

–**Yuusaki Kuchiki–**

–**Raiko Azawa– **

–**pick-a-doo–**

–**Haruchi Nigiyama–**

–**Nakamura Kumiko-chan–**

–**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'–**

–**Naer Sisra–**

–**Naocchi–**

–**Hinania Uzu-Aurora–**

–**Tsukiko Reika–**

–**Kirihara Hisoka–**

–**Dokter Otaku– **

**(Ma'af 'Otaku-san, Momo terpaksa nulis namanya kaya gini.. soalnya kalo ada Dr-nya, namanya ilang.. *minta ma'af nyembah-nyembah*)  
**

–**TaMuRaMarO Fujimaki–**

–**Blueberry cake–**

Trimakasih banyak telah mereview *nangis-nangis terharu*

Ma'af kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama *minta ma'af nyembah-nyembah*

Balesan review lewat Private Massage ^^ *nunduk-nunduk ngasih salam*

Momo sangat menghargai review

Mind to review?

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	8. Chapter 8 : About the Secret

"Hallo? Neji Hyuuga di sini,"

"Hallo, kak. I-Ini Sakura,"

"Hm? Ada apa Sakura? Tumben kau menelpon."

"A-a-ada yang ingin —kusampaikan.."

"Ya, ada apa? Katakan saja,"

"I-ini –Ini tentang duo Bulan-Matahari.."

"Ada apa, Sakura? Ingat, ini bukan persoalan biasa,"

"Bagaimana, —Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya?"

* * *

**Moon Thief chapter 8 : About the secret**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Moon Thief © Sessio Momo a.k.a Myself**

**Summary for chap 8: **

**Pintu menuju rahasia tertutup dengan aman. **

**Kedua malaikat bertemu,**

**Bersamaan dengan bertemunya kenangan dan memori lama.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****OOC****, ****GaJe'ness****, ****Lebay'ness.**

**Pair: **

**SasuSaku**

**NaruHina**

**ShikaTema**

**SaiIno**

**NejiTen**

**Words: 3.130-an **

**Note: Jangan terpaku pada genre dan Pair, karena ****author amatir**** ini ****belum dapat menjaminya****.

* * *

**

"Selamat pagi Nona Hyuuga!" Kata seseorang berbaju putih-putih sembari membuka tirai jendela. Dari balik tirai, cahaya matahari seakan memaksa untuk masuk dan memenuhi tiap inci ruangan. Membuat seorang gadis yang tertidur di ranjangnya terbangun karena silau yang diakibatkan cahaya itu.

"Selamat pagi.." Jawab si gadis sambil memijat dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mencoba membiasakan diri dengan penerangan di ruangan tersebut. Cahaya itu membuat air mata sedikit keluar dari matanya, membuat ia seakan berkaca-kaca.

"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam, Hinata-sama?" Tanya laki-laki berbaju putih sambil tersenyum ramah. Laki-laki itu bertubuh agak berisi. Matanya berwarna sama dengan mata Hinata. Menandakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga yang berciri khas tersebut; keluarga Hyuuga.

"Cukup nyenyak. Trimakasih, Ao." Jawab gadis bernama Hinata. Ia sekarang telah terduduk di tempat tidurnya, dan kini memandang Ao sekaligus menatap keluar jendela. Memandangi birunya langit pagi hari yang tak berawan. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"..Matahari,"

"Hm? Anda mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Ao sambil menuangkan jasmine tea ke dalam cangkir. Pria yang menjabat sebagai pelayan setia keluarga Hyuuga ini memang mempunyai pendengaran yang cukup tajam.

"Tidak—Aku hanya senang menatap matahari." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Ao. Senyuman yang bisa dikategorikan AsPal, alias Asli-Palsu, karena: Asli, ia memang suka memandang seseorang yang akan kita ketahui nanti (bernama samaran: Matahari), dan Palsu, ia tersenyum setengah-setengah karena sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menutupi bahwa ia tidak senang menatap matahari (silau), tapi senang menatap 'si Matahari'

"Hm? Begitu.." Jawab Ao sambil terus meracik tehnya. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi ia bersandiwara seakan-akan ia mengerti.

"Ya, begitu.." Gumam Hinata.

***

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke.. Sakura sudah tahu siapa kita. Apa ia akan mengadu?" Kata seorang pemuda sambil mengacak-acak helai rambut kuningnya. Sepertinya ia depresi.

"Diamlah, Naruto. Kalau kau bertanya padaku, pada siapa aku akan bertanya, eh?" Jawab pemuda di sampingnya sambil memasang wajah tenang. Wajah tenang yang panik dan pucat.

"Haaaah~ Bagaimana mungkin, Mr. Perfect, Sasuke Uchiha, menjadi tidak perfect?" Tanya pemuda bernama Naruto sambil medesah putus asa. Seakan dalam 5 menit ia akan kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya.

"Aku juga manusia," Jawab si Uchiha Sasuke singkat. Ia tetap terus berjalan menuju sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuaen.

Hening beberapa saat. Kedua insan ini telah terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing yang intinya hampir sama; Apa mungkin saat sekolah atau pulang sekolah, mereka akan didatangi puluhan polisi yang menodong pistol ke arah mereka dan berkata _'Jangan bergerak, anda ditahan!'_, begitu?

Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki, sampai mereka mendengar suara yang familiar dari belakang mereka. Suara roda yang bergesekkan dengan jalan aspal. Suara sepeda. Sepeda milik—

""Sakura?"" Gumam kedua pemuda itu bersamaan. Raut wajah mereka kini lebih pucat. Naruto sepertinya bergumam tidak jelas.

Tunggu,

Ia berdoa?

"Hei, Naruto! Hei Ayam!" Sapa gadis berambut pink seraya menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan kedua orang yang ia sapa. Membuat kedua orang itu mati kutu.

"Ha-Hai Sakura.." Jawab Naruto terbata.

"Haha.. Eh, Naruto, kau tidak lupa dengan ajakanku kemarin'kan?"

Kemarin?

Kemarin kapan?

Ajakan untuk menyerahkan diri ke polisi?

Tunggu, kemarin Sakura tidak berkata seperti itu.

"Masa' kau lupa? Ajakan menjenguk adik kelas yang kutolong! Aku mau menjenguknya nanti, pulang sekolah. Kau mau ikut? Kalau mau, kita bertemu di depan Rumah Sakit KIH (Konoha Intornational Hospital). Bagaimana?" Gadis berambut merah muda; Sakura, bertutur tanpa beban. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka bertiga. Ini, mencurigakan.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Naruto polos. Sepertinya ia sudah terbawa suasana, membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal karena kepolosan Naruto.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu disana! Aku duluan, ya, Naruto, Ayam. Aku hampir terlambat!" Kata Sakura sambil menatap jam tangannya, ia lalu bersiap mengayuh sepedanya lagi. Ia sudah akan pergi jika saja Sasuke tidak mencegahnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa? Apa kau sudah mengadukan kami?"

Mendengar perkataan itu Sakura membalikkan badannya, menatap langsung mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke dan tersenyum.

* * *

—**FLASBACK—

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

Peluh mentes dari pori-poriku. Kurasakan rambutku sudah mulai basah oleh keringat dinginku. Badanku terasa dingin, dan tanganku bergetar memenceti tombol dalam kontak HP-ku.

-

Search

-

-Noriko..

Naruto..

Neji Hyuuga, select

-Call

Nafasku seakan berhenti beberapa detik saat aku memencet tombol 'call'. Dilema melandaku. Haruskah aku mengatakan identitas 'mereka' pada Kak Neji? Oh, kumohon, kenapa aku harus tahu identitas mereka?

"Hallo? Neji Hyuuga di sini," Ternyata Kak Neji telah mengangkangkat teleponnya. Dadaku sakit. Aku bingung. Keringatku semakin deras, dan aku semakin memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan.

"…" Akhirnya aku terdiam. Aku belum tahu harus bilang apa.

"Hallo?" Ulang Kak Neji yang mungkin beranggapan bahwa ada gangguan jaringan.

"…" Aku mendadak menjadi bisu. Otakku seakan tidak terhubung dengan sel-sel yang seharusnya bekerja. Aku bahkan lupa, untuk apa aku menelpon Kak Neji.

"Akan kututup—" Menyadari bahwa orang di seberang tidak menjawab, Kak Neji memutuskan untuk menutup telepon, sebelum aku mulai menjawab pertanyaan Kak Neji secara refleks.

"Hallo, kak. I-Ini Sakura," Ujarku gugup. Oh Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan?

"Hm? Ada apa Sakura? Tumben kau menelpon." SuaraKak Neji tenang dari seberang sana. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi nadanya akan berubah.

"A-a-ada yang ingin —kusampaikan.." Sekujur tubuhku serasa seperti kesemutan sekarang. Mematung dan membatu di tempat. Aku mulai memutar otak dan mempertimbangkan baik-buruknya tindakanku ini.

"Ya, ada apa? Katakan saja," Terdengar nada penasaran dari perkataan Kak Neji. Ah.. ini membuat aku semakin pusing!

"I-ini –Ini tentang duo Bulan-Matahari.." Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Baka-baka-baka Sakura! Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya.. Argh.. aku bingung.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Ingat, ini bukan persoalan biasa," Bulu kudukku merinding saat mendengar nada suara Kak Neji. Serius sekalugus menusuk.

"Bagaimana, —Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya?" Sekarang adalah puncak dari semua dilemaku. Aku harus menegakkan keadilan. Tapi, aku –aku tidak mau kalau temanku terlibat masalah, walaupun itu ulah mereka sendiri, karena aku. Walaupun aku baru kenal mereka, tetap saja, mereka tetap temanku. Dan si ayam itu mungkin setengah-temanku.

"Beritahu aku Sakura! Kau tahu 'kan mereka adalah incaranku?!" Nada Kak Neji yang terlihat menggebu-gebu dari seberang membuatku semakin ciut. Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu mendadak menjatuhi kepalaku seakan ia sedari tadi ada di situ, namun aku tidak menyadarinya.

Tunggu, aku memang tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Ahahaha… Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, Kak. Kan aku hanya mengatakan jika aku mengetahuinya.. Ahaha.." Bagus, Sakura, now you look like a fool.

"Hn?! Itu tidak lucu, Sakura! Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kakak berjuang menangkap mereka berdua. Sekalian aku mau buang pulsa. Maaf ya, kak, aku iseng. Sudah dulu, Kak. Bye!"

"Tunggu Sak—"

Tuuuuut~

Hm! Aku sadar sekarang. Sesuatu yang menjatuhiku adalah sebuah pikiran bijaksana yang tidak kusadari seharian ini. Masabodo'lah, jika Kak Neji marah padaku. Tapi yang kutahu, Kak Neji tidak cepat marah seperti itu.

**End of Sakura's POV

* * *

**

—**END OF FLASHBACK—

* * *

**

"Walaupun aku diancam, aku tidak akan mengatakan identitas kalian," Kata Sakura dengan mantap. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tenang tetapi dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"Kenapa?" Kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Karena, walaupun kalian seorang pencuri kalian adalah temanku.."

Sasuke dan Naruto terbelalak ketika mendengar itu. Teman? Apa maksudnya? Mereka belum lama kenal. Dan bahkan Sasuke bisa dianggap sebagai 'musuh' dari Sakura.

".. dan cepat atau lambat rahasia kalian itu akan terbongkar sendiri. Entah secara paksa, atau kalian mengaku sendiri. Aku tidak harus melaporkan kalian 'kan? Aku tetap akan menganggap kalian teman saat kalian baik padaku, dan sebagai musuh saatkalian jahat padaku. Cukup sederhana 'kan?" Sakura mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyum mengembang. Membuat hati Naruto dan Sasuke trenyuh.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. 'Mahkluk macam apa ini? Kenapa ia bisa sebaik ini?' Pikir Sasuke. Seumur hidup ia baru sekali melihat manusia sejenis Sakura yang begitu lembut dan sederhana. Sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia agak sedikit terpana.

Baiklah, Sasuke agak terpana.

Oke-oke, Sasuke terpana.

"Trimakasih, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura. Membuat Sasuke sebal.

Tunggu, Sasuke sebal? Wah,wah..

"I-Iya Naruto.. Ta—pi.. Na—a—pass.."

"Ah maaf.." Naruto melepaskan Sakura dari dekapannya. Sakura bernafas lega dan kini, entah kenapa, ia menatap Sasuke. Dan, tidak seperti biasanya, ia tersenyum (dengan ikhlas).

"Tidak mau berterima kasih, Ayam? Lihat? Kau berhutang padaku banyak sekali!" Kata Sakura sambil terkekeh. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah berjalan mendekatinya dan mulai menjamah rambut merah muda miliknya yang lembut.

"Aduh—" Sakura menjerit saat rambutnya diacak-acak oleh tangan lebar Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, namun walaupun telah menghentikan aksinya, ia tetap menepuk kepala Sakura dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Akan kuganti. Trimakasih, Sakura." Kata Sasuke berbisik sangat dekat di telinga Sakura, membuatSakura merinding dan merasakan sensasi aneh. Sensasi yang membuat Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Dan hanya bisamembatin,

'Tunggu.. apa yang dia lakukan? Hm? Trimakasih? Dan ia memanggilku apa? Sakura? Bukan ramput pom-pom?'

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Ayam?" Seru Sakura saat ia telah sadar ke arah punggung lebar Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang, pom-pom. Hei, Naru, ayo cepat!" Sasuke kini melambaikan tangannya, pertanda bahwa Naruto harus ada di sebelahnya dalam 5 detik, kalau tidak, you-know-what-will-happening-next.

"Hei, tunggu!" Kata Naruto yang juga ikut berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan cengo.

***

"Hm.. Sepertinya kau telah berhasil melewati masa kritismu, Hinata," Kata seorang wanita paruh baya sambil mengusap kening Hinata. Menyingkirkan helai-helai poni yang mengganggu mata lavender indah milik Hinata.

"Ya, ini berkat nenek Chiyo juga," Kata Hinata halus sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat si Nenek ikut tersenyum.

"Oh iya, hari ini aku membawa seorang, hm.. bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Dia adalah cucu dari adikkku. Hm.. sebut saja ia cucuku." Kata Nenek Chiyo sambil memijat keningnya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"Ahaha.. benarkah? Berarti aku akan dapat teman baru?" Kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Sikapnya yang ramah ini selalu dapat membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Hm! Tentu saja. Tapi dimana dia sekarang, ya? Sepertinya ia ada di taman. Nanti akan kusuruh ia masuk. Oh, iya, Hinata, nanti Tenten dan kakak kelasmu itu siapa, oh iya Haruno katanya akan menjengukmu," Ujar Nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

"He? Wah, hari ini akan menyenangkan," Kata Hinata dengan senyum lebar membingkai wajah indahnya.

"Hm! Aku yakin itu." Kata Nenek Chiyo sambil mengusap kepala Hinata sekali lagi.

***

Angin berhembus lembut menyapu helai-helai rambut seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku kayu di pinggir taman KIH (KoNOHA International Hospital), dimana di tempat tersebut terdapat banyak bunga-bungaan seperti yang ia sukai.

Pemuda itu, pemuda yang mempunyai rambutmerah dan tulisan 'Ai' di dahinya, sedang mengingat kenangan-kenangannya di Konoha. Kenangan dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Yah, walaupun aksi heroic anak laki-laki itu bisa membuat siapa saja tertawa, dan membuat pemuda itu malu.

Tapi, tetap saja. Berhutang nyawa bukanlah sesuatu yang kecil'kan?

"Naruto, jangan terlalu cepat! Hinata tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!" terdengar suara dari belakang pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu mendongak dan mencari dari mana datangnya suara itu. Pemuda itu kemudian menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari jalan yang ada di balik semak-semak. Jalan itu ada di belakang bangku yang diduduki oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Ayolah, jangan lelet! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" terdengar suara lain yang diprediksi oleh pemuda ituadalah suara seorang pria.

"Diamlah! Kalian hanya mempermalukanku dan Kak Tenten!" Kata suara lain yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Membuat pemuda itu tersenyum karena menyadari suaranya dengan suara yang ia dengar itu.

"Sudahlah, tenang.." terdengar suara lembut yang bisa ditebak adalah suara yang menjadi penengah.

Tanpa disadari pemuda itu, suara-suara yang tadi ia dengar semakin mendekat. Begitu juga dengan sang pemilik suara tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, sosok-sosok sang empunya suara muncul.

Seorang gadis dengan setelan pakaian kerja rapi. Celana panjang hitam dan kemeja lengan pajang berwarna broken-white. Ia menggunakan sepatu berhak yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Rambutnya dicepol dua, dan di dada kirinya terdapat sulaman lambang kepolisian Konoha.

Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan warna rambut dan mata yang hitam kelam. Mengenakan setelan jas seragam sekolah berwarna jingga dan vest putih dengan kemeja yang ia biarkan keluar-masuk, berantakkan. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku sambil menggendong tas ransel hitam.

Seorang gadis dengan helai rambut berwarna merah muda-lembut sebahu. Gadis itu mengenakan setelan vest abu-abu dan jas seragam sekolah berwarna biru tua, ia menggunakan rok lipit sedikit diatas lutut. Gadis itu membawa tas tangan berwarna baby-blue.

Dan yang terakhir,

Pemuda dengan mata bening berwarna biru laut cerah, yang saat kau dalami, seakan kau bisa melihat laut sungguhan dan mengintip apa yang ada di baliknya. Mata pemuda bermata biru bening itu menangkap pandangan mata hijau 'jelly' milik pemuda 'Ai'.

Pemuda bermata biru bening itu kemudian seakan tercengang dengan memori yang tiba-tiba menjatuhinya, sama dengan pemuda bermata hijau jelly.

Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap sampai akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Gaara?!" "Naruto?!"

***

TOK, TOK,

"Ao, bisa tolong kau bukakan?" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap Ao yang sedang membaca Koran. Ao, sebagai pelayan yang loyal, tentu saja langsung berdiri dan membukakan pintu

"Permisi, Hinata," Kata seorang gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua yang masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Kak Tenten!" kata Hinata lembut. Membuat gadis bernama Tenten agak melonjak kaget kemudian terkekeh.

"Aku bisa lihat kalau kau sudah baikkan, telah menjaganya, Ao." Kata Tenten yang kemudian melirik Ao yang sedang menatap langit cerah di balik jendela.

"Ahaha, sama-sama Nona Liu. Tapi tugas saya belum selesai," Kata Ao dengan senyum pahit di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hm? Bukankah, katanya, Kak Sakura juga mau datang? Kenapa Kak Tenten sendirian?" Hinata kini penasaran, ekspresinya selalu membuat Tenten ingin mencubitnya; ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh, tadi Sakura datang dengan dua orang temannya lalu salah satu temannya bertemu dengan seorang yang kalau tidak salah bernama, err.. siapa tadi? … Ah! Sabaku no Gaara, ya, itu dia!" Tenten berkata seakan ada bola lampu bercahaya yang muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Begitu?" Kata Hinata dengan sedikit nada kekecewaan.

***

"Oke, baik, jadi kau adalah teman Naruto?"

"Hh,"

"Dan kau pergi sebelum Sasuke datang, begitu?"

"Hn,"

"Kau dari Suna?"

"Hh,"

"Dan Sasuke dari Iwa?"

"Hn,"

"Kau ditolong oleh Naruto?"

"Hh"

"Dan beberapa tahun kemudian kau bertemu Sasuke di Iwa, begitu?"

"Hn,"

"Sepupumu adalah teman kakak Sasuke?"

"Hh,"

"Begitu Sasuke?"

"…"

"Hei Ayam? Hello~ Sakura pada ayam emo?"

"Ah, … Hn,"

"Jadi kapan kalian berdua berhenti berbicara hanya dengan satu suku kata?"

"Hn?" // "Hh?"

Tiga orang yang dari tadi melakukan Tanya jawab pasif, adalah Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara. Mereka duduk di semacam kantin yang berada tidak jauh dari taman tadi. Sakura, yang duduk di tengah Sasuke dan Gaara terus mengajukkan pertanyaan kepada mereka berdua, dan bisa kita lihat, pertanyaannya dijawab hanya dengan dua huruf alias satu kata saja.

"Jadi, sebenarnya hubungan kalian berdua ini apa?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan sambil bermain dengan sdotan es lemonade miliknya.

"Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa,"" Jawab Sasuke dan Gaara berbarengan dengan mantap. Tapi dibalik semua itu sebenarnya mereka telh memancarkan aura kebencian satu sama lain.

"Tapi tadi kata Naruto, kalian sudah saling kenal," Kata Sakura sekali lagi. Bukannya ingin tahu masalah orang, ia hanya ingin mengusir bosannya dengan bertanya pada mereka.

""Dia bohong,"" Jawab Sasuke dan Gaara sekali lagi dengan kompak.

"Siapa yang bohong?" Tanya suara yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka. Begitumereka bertiga menoleh, datanglah sosok 'panjang umur' yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Naruto, katanya mereka sudah saling kenal. Tapi mereka bilang kau berbohong," Kata Sakura dengan wajah polos dan tanpa dosa. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa membaca situasi. Padahal jelas-jelas sedari tadi muncul efek-efek kilatan petir diantara Gaara dan Sasuke. Belum lagi dengan sound efek yang mendukung. Sebenarnya aura sekeliling Sakura sudah seperti ring tinju dengan ancang-ancang 'ready dan tinggal menunggu 'fight'.

"Haha, jadi begini, mereka berdua ini adalah musuh, AKH.." Naruto yang baru saja duduk tiba-tiba ditendang kakinya oleh kedu manusia yang bersangkutan, dengan aura 'dasar-ember'.

"Apa-apaan kalian menendangku?! OUCH.. Jangan tending lagi, HEI!" Naruto yang dengan polosnya berkata demikian, langsung ditendang lagi dengan aura 'dasar-nggak-tahu-SiKon'.

"Hahaha.. kalian bertiga ini ,lucu ya?" Sakura yang, entah kenapa, tidak bisa membaca situasi malah tertawa. Membuat Sasuke dan Gaara yang kesal menjadi sedikit mencair.

Membuat kedua orang yang tadinya kesal, menjadi diam dan memperhatikan Sakura tanpa berkedip. Gumaman seperti cantik dan indah keluar dari mulut mereka saat melihat wajah malaikat di depan mereka tertawa manis.

"Nah, Gaara, perkenalkan, ini Sakura Haruno. Dia siswi dari Sekolah Putri Konoha. Aku dan Sasuke, bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, eits,tapi yang swasta, bukan negeri. Hehe.." Naruto menjelaskan dengan berbunga-bunga. Ia sangat senang karena setelah 8 tahun, ia bertemu lagi dengan kawan lamanya.

"Dan Sakura dia ini Sabaku no Gaara. Dia pernah kutolong saat dia—"

"AAAH.. Bukankah lebih baik kita segera ke kamar Nona Hyuuga itu?" Sela Gaara dengan sangat terpaksa. Mau-tidak-mau ia tidak-mau malu, karena cerita Naruto yang membuat Sasuke telah menahan tawa karena ingatannya kembali. Sedangkan saat Gaara melirik Sakura, sepertinya Sakura sedang kebingungan.

"Hm.. Begitu? Baiklah, kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu." Kata Narutosambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang cukup untuk meyakinkan kawanan itu.

***

"Hinata, lihat siapa yang datang!" Kata Tenten sambil membuka pintu.

"Hinataaa…" Seru Sakura menghambur dari luar. Ia, sejak mengetuk pintu, sepertinya sudah tidk sabar lagi. Begitu masuk ke kamar Hinata, ia langsung memeluk adik kelas kesayangannya ini dengan gemas, seperti adik sendiri.

"Hallo, Kak Sakura," Kata Hinata sambil membalas pelukan Sakura yang membuat Ao dan Tenten khawatir Hinata akan kehilangan nafasnya.

"Lihat, aku datang dengan temanku, supaya Hinata nggak kesepian. Ini hadiah karena Hinata sudah melewati masa-masa kritis!" kata Sakura dengan bersemangat. Tak lama Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan Gaara. Membuat keduanya terkejut dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ayo perkenalkan nama kalian!" bisik Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya tadi aku datang dengan temanku. Tapi entah sekarang ia dimana,"

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara. Mungkin Nona Hyuuga sudah tahu kalau aku ini cucu, err.. ya bisa dibilang cucu dari nenek Chiyo,"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Memperhatikan dua orang baru yang ia baru temui, kemudian tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Kak Sasuke, Kak Gaara," Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Membuat dua manusia yang bersangkutan, entah kenapa, ikut tersenyum walaupun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kak Gaara, jangan panggil aku Nona Hyuuga, panggil Hinata saja," kata Hinta menambahkan.

"Jadi, kemana Naruto?" Tanya Tenten.

"Entahlah, mungkin di—"

GUSRAK.

Terdengar suara daun bergesekkan dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara seorang pemuda. Membuat semua perhatian menuju ke arah jendela. Pemuda itu berjingkat pada dasar jendela dan bersangga pada sisi kayu jendela.

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah dan bermata biru itu membuat seisi ruangan membisu. Termasuk dengan seorang gadis yang kini tak berkedip dan jantungnya telah berdetak sangat cepat.

Mata biru pemuda itu juga menatap mata lavender si gadis.

Diam.

Pada akhirnya kedua orang yang bersangkutan hanya diam tak berkutik di tempatnya.

Hanya terdengar suara angin dan tercium aroma lavender dari bunga yang di bawa oleh si Pemuda berambut kuning.

Kedua orang yang terpaku ditempatnya itu akhirnya hanya bisa berkata dengan lirih. Sebuah kata yang sama.

"Malaikat"

* * *

—**Moon Thief chapter 8 : END**—

* * *

—**To Be Contiued**—

* * *

—**TBC**—

* * *

**HAHA**

**Saya puas-puasin ngetik sampai 3.130-an kata buat chapter kali ini. Maafkan saya kelamaan apdet.. maaf-maaf-maaf**

**Untuk yang tidak tahu siapa itu Ao?

* * *

**

**Ao**** (****青****) adalah shinobi dari Kirigakure, salah satu dari dua Kirigkure ninja dipilih untuk mengawal Kelima Mizukage kepuncak Kage. Dia juga merupakan anggota ahli ANBU Tersembunyi Mist's Hunter-nin skuad.**

**Ao adalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan patch di atas mata kanannya, di mana ia menyembunyikan Byakugan yang ia mengambil dari anggota klan Hyuuga tak dikenal yang pernah ia kalahkan.**

**(Informasi ini saya dapatkan dari Wikipedia. Jadi informasi ini © Wikipedia. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan buka di situ.)

* * *

**

**Buat yang nanya Hinata kemana, dia sekarang udah muncul! Nyahahahaha! *Hiruma-extra-evil-smile with gun in right hand and knife in left hand. Kidding LOL***

**AKHIRNYA (sujud syukur pada Yang Kuasa)**

**Trimakasih banyak buat:**

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**

**Naocchi**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Hinania Uzu-Aurora**

**Tsukiko Reika**

**MaedaHikari**

**TaMuRaMaro Fujimaki**

**Dr. Otaku**

**Argi Kartika 'Konan'**

**Tamaru Ariki**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Naer Sisra**

**Kirihara Hisoka**

**Windflower-Amethyst**

**HaikuResanovA**

**moci95**

**Puji syukur saya panjatkan atas reviewnya. :D**

**(Dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama diatas)**

**Trimakasih banyak!**

**Maafkan hamba yang telat banget updatenya. **

**Kalo sempat nanti saya balas Review *ditimpukkin areng**Gebleg 'nih anak malah sok sibuk***

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,**

**Salam hangat,**

**Momo :D**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Red Moon

Suara hujan membuat apartemen kecil milik Deidara terlihat ramai. Tetes hujan yang menyapu jendelanya dan suara angin menderu terdengar miris dan berduka. Sedangkan si pemilik apartemen kini sedang duduk di sebuah meja pendek sambil menatap dengan wajah nanar sebuah lembaran kertas lusuh yang beberapa coretan di dalamnya sudah sedikit luntur, terbasahi oleh hujan. Terlihat Deidara kini mengibaskan poni panjangnya. Menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya yang kini telah menjadi pelampiasan rasa frustasinya.

"Cih. Sial." Deidara kini mengumpat tertahan. Ia menjatuhkan kertas lusuh yang tadi ia pegang. Ada sedikit bekas remasan di kertas itu. Dan Deidara kini meremas dahinya dengan jari besarnya. Menandakan bahwa di malam dengan badai ini, Deidara telah mencapai titik puncak frustasi dari identitasnya yang terlihat paradoks. Tidak jelas, dan kelam. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Organisasi terlarang tempatnya dulu, dan kepala organisasi tempat ia terpaksa tinggal.

'**Deidara.**

**Kami akan kembali. Kami akan mengambil bulan merah yang menjadi incaran kami. Bulan itu milik kami. Dan kami akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah meninggalkan kami. **

**Salam, Akatsuki**.'

**o o o**

**Moon Thief Chapter 9: Red Moon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Moon Thief © Sessio Momo a.k.a Momoka Sha a.k.a Myself**

**Summary: AU. Bulan Merah membayangi kalian. Bersamaan dengan masa lalu Uchiha, yang sekelam rambut dan matanya.**

**Selain itu, ada Jack dan ada Queen. Apakah kalian pernah berpikir, dimana King?**

**Warn: AU, OOC (?), Alur yang membingungkan, Romance berkurang, Mistery (bukan horror. Ehem) bertambah.**

**o o o**

Sai terduduk menatap sebuah album foto yang sedari tadi ia balik lembarannya. Gambaran siluet sebuah keluarga bahagia yang sempurna tergambar dalam foto usang di album foto itu. Mata kelam dan rambut kelam menghiasi album foto itu. Sai tersenyum samar menatap keluarga tersebut. Sebuah keluarga yang sebenarnya paling ia benci dan sebuah album foto yang paling memuakkan yang pernah ia temui.

Palsu. Kepalsuan yang luar biasa menjalar ke tubuh Sai. Dan rasa dingin serta sensasi gelap kini membulat di bola mata Sai. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sai melempar album foto itu penuh dengan kemarahan. Rasa sakit dan pilu kini bercampur dengan kemarahan yang telah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Sebuah kenyataan yang pahit membuatnya menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Diatas sofa berwarna abu-abu di apartemen gelapnya Sai kini menelungkupkan kakinya dan meringkuk membenamkan diri di dalamnya.

Bulir-bulir air mata tak terasa keluar dari matanya yang juga gelap. Ia meneteskan air mata tanpa terisak sama sekali. Hanya menetes hampa dengan wajah kaku yang membingkai di wajahnya. Sebuah kertas usang ia remas sekuat tenaga. Dan kilatan cahaya kilat di balik jendela memberikan nuansa tersendiri kepada kamar yang ia biarkan tanpa pelita sama sekali. Sai sudah menduga bahwa saat seperti ini akan segera datang. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa masa lalu akan menggoncangnya secepat ini.

"AAARGH..!" Sai berteriak frustasi. Ia melempar kertas yang ia remas tadi dan memukul sofa beludru abu-abu yang ia duduki. Tak terasa tubuhnya merosot ke dinginnya lantai kayu, sedingin hatinya sekarang.

"**Sai,**

**Aku kembali. Dan aku akan mengumpulkan keluarga kita utuh. Seperti dulu.**

**Salam, Itachi**"

"Tanpa kau kumpulkanpun, aku sudah hancur, Brengsek!"

**o o o**

Naruto duduk diam sambil memandangi gadis yang kini juga memandangnya. Sebuah suasana agak canggung mengitari mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar suara angin dan dedaunan di pohon-pohon yang bergesekkan. Tak terhitung sudah berulang kali mereka memalingkan wajah dan saling lirik tak karuan. Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat pada Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara yang mendadak memutuskan untuk makan di kantin padahal mereka baru saja makan. Sedangkan gadis di depannya kesal karena pelayan nomor satunya; Ao malah mendadak pergi bersama Tenten dengan alibi berjalan-jalan. Padahal panas seterik ini, apakah enak berjalan-jalan dalam kondisi cuaca seperti ini?

""Anno—"" Dua remaja muda-mudi yang tadinya ingin membuka pembicaraan kini terdiam. Mereka sama-sama merasa bahwa kalimat mereka bertabrakan.

"Ada apa Kak Matahari—Anno maksudku, Kak—"

"Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto." Naruto menyela perkataan gadis bermata lavender di depannya. Kini ia mengacak helaian rambut kunng cerahnya, menutupi rasa malunya dan wajahnya yang kini mungkin sudah bersemu merah. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian di malam bulan purnama beberapa mingu lalu.

"Kak Naruto, apakah kakak—Ah—A-Aku tahu agak terlihat gila untuk kakak tapi,—kakak," Gadis bermata lavender kini menarik nafas panjang dan mengeckan volume suaranya "_Malaikat_ waktu itu?"

Naruto kini tersenyum ramah menatap mata lavender polos yang ada di depannya. Biru laut bertemu dengan lavender. Kehangatan yang bercampur sempurna.

"Yeah—Itu mungkin terlihat gila bagiku tapi, Yah—Itu memang aku." Naruto kembali tersenyum lembut menatap gadis yang kini membuka mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Sekali lagi helaian rambut mereka dibuai oleh angin yang masuk lewat jendela. Keheningan dan kecanggungan kembali terasa. Sementara kedua manusia ini berpikir pembicaraan apa yang harus mereka mulai. Sampai tibalah Naruto ke sebuah titik terang dari arah pembicaraan.

"Kau, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku, Matahari?" Naruto kini mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyadari kebodohannya tidak menyadari hal ini lebih cepat. Hal yang seharusnya rahasia ini memang bukan konsumsi umum. Matanya yang sebelumnya menatap enternit yang puth polos, kini ia alihkan ke wajah polos di depannya.

"Aura," Gadis bermata Lavender kini mencoba meluruskan kedua tangannya namun gagal karena tangan kanannya terinfus. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto refleks berdiri dan nyaris memegang tangan kanan Gadis bermata lavender yang tadi sempat goyah. "Aura kakak, seterang malaikat itu." Gadis bermata Lavender kini menyentuh ujung rambut Naruto seakan berterimakasih atas niatan bantuannya pada tangan kanannya.

"A—ah, ma-maaf kalau aku—" Gadis bermata lavender menarik tangannya dari dahi Naruto. Ia merutuki perbuatannya sendiri yang tidak biasanya. Ia biasanya sangat pemalu. Tapi kini ia merasa ada kehangatan yang menyapanya. Membuat ia terlalu nyaman dan dapat berbuat lebih jauh.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto kini menangkap tangan yang tadi ditarik dan membuat semburat merah malah semakin bertambah di pipi keduanya. Suasana canggung dan bingung kembali melanda, dan suasana carut-marut mengisi keduanya.

"Kak Naruto, anno—pe-pencuri itu, kan?" Pertanyaan telak bagi Naruto. Bibirnya kelu untuk mengiyakan perkataan gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menganguk saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis polos yang ada di depannya. Dan gadis itu sepertinya tidak menunjukan raut wajah kecewa sama sekali. Gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum. Menambah kesempurnaan dalam kamar rumah sakit yang megah.

"A-Aku yakin Kak Naruto adalah pencuri yang baik, 'kan?" Hati Naruto mencelos saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia serasa ingin menangis disini. Ditengah masa lalu keluarganya yang dipenuhi dengan pencurian dan penemuan kembali, ada saja orang yang mengangap hal itu baik. Memang, batu bulanlah yang membuat ia kacau. Tapi kekacauannya serasa hilang di depan gadis ini.

"Aku senang kalau kau berpikir begitu." Naruto kini kembali tersenyum. Ia menatap mata lavender gadis berambut indigo dalam-dalam. Mata bening itu terlihat seperti Kristal bagi Naruto. Dan entah kenapa, pupil yang seharusnya terlihat berwarna kelam, agak berwarna merah. Mungkinkah karena efek pengobatannya?

"Hehe. Benar-benar malaikat yang menepati janji." Gadis bertubuh mungil itu, kini tersenyum tanpa beban. Senyum yang dinantikan oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawanya yang datang tadi. Dan pernyataan Hinata membuat Naruto teringat akan janjinya dulu. Naruto malah baru menyadari bahwa janji itu sudah ia tepati.

"Ya. Sekarang kita sudah bertemu lagi 'kan?"

Janji untuk bertemu lagi.

Janji yang sederhana, namun tidak semudah itu diwujudkan.

**o o o**

Suara langkah kaki kini menggema di gedung bercat serba putih. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir kedua mahkluk yang menjadi penghasil suara langkah kaki itu. Hanya terdengar suara angin dari balik jendela dan desisan pepohonan yang bergemerisik di luar sana.

"Tadi Gaara kemana?" Seorang pemuda berambut kelam kini membuka pembicaraan yang kemudian disambut oleh Gadis di sebelahnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Ia bilang harus menemui Kakak perempuannya." Jawab gadis berhelai rambut merah muda sekenanya. Langkah kakinya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hm. Begitu? Jadi kakaknya juga di sini?" Pemuda berambut kelam kini menatap keluar jendela. Ia sebenarnya tidak ada kemauan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, sepertinya, err.. begitu?" Gadis berhelai rambut merah muda mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada pertanyaan karena ketidak pastiannya pada pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah, hentikan semua ini." Pemuda berambut kelam kini menghentikan langkahnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu gadis pemilk mata emerald juga menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh atau saling melirik mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan posisi bersebelahan, menatap ujung koridor yang berkelok da pintu-pintu kamar V.I.P yang mulus terbuat dari kayu.

"Semua apa?"

"Semua ini. Kecanggungan ini. Membuat gerah."

"Yah, Cuaca memang panas. Pantas kau gerah—"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan."

"Hentikan apa?"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf."

"…"

"…"

Suasana hening kembali merajai mereka berdua. Dengan posisi tak bergeming, mereka berdua seakan berpikir apa yang harus mereka katakan selanjutnya. Sampai akhirnya gadis bermata emerald melirik pemuda bermata kelam dan tersenyum samar.

"Minta maaf untuk ap—" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia kini merasa sangat kesal pada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Satu yang ada di pikirannya: perkataan verbal tidak mampu menghilangkan kebiasaan iseng gadis ini. Maka Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengecup bibir gadis itu singkat. Cukup singkat untuk mampu membuat gadis itu mendelik setelah keterkejutannya.

"AH! Kau melakukannya lagi!" Gadis berambut merah muda kini memukul dada pemuda yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi 'kan? Aku meminta maaf untuk itu." Pemuda berambut hitam kelam; Sasuke, kini menatap gadis berambut merah muda; Sakura, dengan pandangan kesal. Ia menyalahkan Sakura karena telah mempermainkannya. Sedangkan Sakura kini menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak kalah kesal. Mana mau ia balik dipermainkan seperti ini?

**o o o**

Desiran angin kini menyapu rambut merah maroon milk Gaara. Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri taman ke sebuah pohon maple yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu keluar. Ia mencari sosok kakak perempuannya yang akhirnya ia temukan di bawah pohon maple di seberang pohon yang ia tuju. Ia dapati sosok kakak perempuannya itu bersama dengan seorang yang membuatnya kesal. Namun, alasan kesal tak cukup untuk menghentikan langkahnya kali ini.

Taman terlihat sepi saat Gaara semakin mendekat ke arah gadis berambut emas. Tidak ada orang yang memutuskan untuk keluar di cuaca yang sangat terik siang ini. Hanya terdengar suara mesin pemotong rumput dan ocehan si pemotong rumput yang sepertinya kesal karena siang saat ia bekerja selalu sangat panas. Gaara pun akhirnya sampai pada kursi taman di bawah pohon maple. Wajahnya yang datar terlihat tersenyum, tapi saat ia melihat siapa yang tidur di pangkuan kakaknya, ia melipat wajahnya kesal.

"Hallo, Gaara," Sapa gadis berkucir empat sambil mengelus rambut orang yang tidur di pangkuannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, selembut dengan keteduhan di bawah pohon maple.

"Cih, Orang ini harus ikut juga, eh?" Gaara kini menunjuk dengan kesal seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tidur nyenyak di pangkuan kakaknya. Ia ingin sekali melempar pemuda yang notabene kekasih kakaknya itu ke jurang penuh siksaan terkeji. Tapi, mungkin ia yang akan bergantian dilempar ke jurang siksaan jika ia melakukan hal itu.

"Dasar siscom."

PLAK

"Diam. Kau tidur saja!" Kakak Gaara; Temari kini menampar pelan pipi kekasihnya itu. Membuat kekasihnya; Shikamaru mengerutu dan tertidur lagi. Dan Gaara merasa Shikamaru beruntung. Karena jika Temari tidak menampar pelan Shikamaru, Gaara yang akan memukul keras kepala Shikamaru.

"Maaf, kami gagal, Gaara." Temari kini menatap Gaara dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Shikamaru menariknya pergi sebelum ia bisa menukar batu itu dengan batu palsu yang ia buat. Tekanan kini mengisi dada Temari dan membebani pikiran Shikamaru. Namun Gaara malah tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kakaknya.

"Tenang kak. Kakak tidak gagal. Lagipula," Gaara kini berjongkok di bawah kakaknya yang duduk di atas kursi taman. "Batu itu bukan batu yang kita cari."

Duak.

"OUCH! Shikamaru, kepalamu menabrak daguku!" Temari kini menyikut Shikamaru. Kali ini dengan keras. Sebagai tanda protesnya kepada Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba bangun tak mempedulikan protes dari Temari. Ia sangat kaget. Atau mungkin ia salah dengar?

"Tadi, apa?" Shikamaru kini mengorek telinganya. Berharap bahwa ia benar-benar salah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara.

"Batu itu bukan batu yang kita cari. Dan minta maaflah pada kakakku!" Gaara kini memutar bola matanya. Memandang bosan pemuda yang biasanya memanangnya dengan pandangan bosan juga.

"Maaf, Temari. —Jadi bisa kau jelaskan maksud pernyataan itu, eh?" Shikamaru semakin antusias mendekati Gaara. Sedangkan Temari ditengah keterkejutannya, menatap emosi Shikamaru yang memberikan permintaan maaf yang tidak ikhlas padanya.

"Batu yang kita incar kemarin, adalah batu bulan. Tapi bukan batu bulan yang kita cari. Batu itu memang berwarna merah. Tapi yang seharusnya merah bukan batunya,—"

"Tapi cairan berwarna merah yang ada di dalamnya." Sambung Shikamaru yang disambut dengan raut wajah tidak menyenangkan oleh Gaara.

"Karena itu batu itu disebut batu bulan merah." Lanjut Temari yang disembut dengan senyum tulus dari Gaara.

'_Deskriminasi,'_ pikir Shikamaru.

"Tapi, kita harus menghadapi masalah besar jika kita berurusan dengan batu itu." Shikamaru kini menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi taman. Menatap awan dan langit biru yang seakan menonton mereka dan merutuki cahaya matahari yang begitu mendominasi siang yang terik ini.

"Ya. Kita harus berurusan dengan organisasi yang mencuri batu itu pertama kali. Walaupun akhirnya batu itu kembali ke museum." Pernyataan Temari membuat Shikamaru dan Gaara melihatnya dengan terkejut. Sejak kapan Temari bisa tahu informasi seperti ini?

"Apa?" Temari merasa jengah melihat pandangan mata yang seakan merendahkan dari dua mahkluk jenius yang ada di sekitarnya, "Aku juga membaca buku, oke?" Temari kini menangkis pandangan menyelidik dari Shikamaru dan Gaara.

" Organisasi bulan merah legendaris yang biasa kita sebut," Pernyataan Gaara kini terhenti sejenak. Ia menatap dua orang yang seakan kelu untuk mengucapkan satu nama.

"""_**Akatsuki**_"""

**o o o **

Bos Besar kini duduk menatap sebuah kertas kusam di depannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak kini telah ia acak sedemikian rupa. Kantornya yang megah sangat sepi. Perabotan yang membuat ruangan itu agak terisi kini menatapnya beku. Tangannya berkeringat memegang sebuah pulpen Parker yang merupakan hadiah dari salah satu temannya. Ia kini meraih remote AC dan menurunkan suhu ruangan yang terasa semakin panas baginya.

Tak berapa lama ia meregangkan dasinya dan memencet tombol telepon ke dua nomor. Dark Angel, dan bawahannya sendiri. Bos Besar yang terkenal tenang dan berwibawa kini nampak gerah. Sampai kemudian suaranya ia arahkan ke telepon. Tepatnya, ke mesin penjawab telepon milik Sai dan Deidara di seberang sana.

"Deidara, Sai. Apa kalian siap?

…

Karena aku sudah siap." Bos besar menutup teleponnya dan tertawa pelan tanpa suara. Ia menatap sekali lagi kertas kusam yang masih ada di depannya.

"Ya. Aku _mungkin_ sudah siap."

"**Kami kembali. Dan kau harus siap, Serigala Putih.**

**Salam,**

**A k a t s u k i**."

**o o o**

Seorang pria berambut oranye sedang membuka sebuah buku di sebuah perpustakaan dalam gedung yang berebentuk seperti mercusuar yang miring. Bebatuan dan suara tabrakan ombak mengelilingi daerah tersebut. Pemuda berambut oranye dalam ketermanguannya, membalikkan halaman demi halaman sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan lembaran usang dan kotor. Buku yang selama ini menguak sejarah puluhan tahun itu ia simak dan resapi. Menggantikan segala memori duniawi yang biasa ia rekam.

"Kau sedang apa, Pein?" Suara lembut seorang gadis membuat konsentrasi pemuda itu buyar. Pemuda itu kemudian menengok ke belakangnya dan mendapat seorang gadis dengan dress berwarna hitam telah muncul dari balik pintu berkayu oak di ujung ruangan. Mata gadis itu menyelidik ke arah Pein yang sedang duduk tenang.

"Aku hanya membaca buku sejaran bulan merah." Pein tersenyum samar kearah gadis yang kini telah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dikecupnya singkat bibir gadis itu sebelum gadis itu akhirnya duduk di sofa beludru di depannya.

"Anggota lain, kemana?" Pein kini melenjutkan membaca buku sejarah miliknya. Sedangkan Gadis di depannya kini terlihat bosan dan memainkan dress hitamnya.

"Entah. Mereka sibuk sendiri sejak kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perburuan batu bulan merah. Terutama Sasori dan Itachi. Mereka terlihat seperti orang aneh kali ini." Gadis di depan Pein kini mulai meraih buku-buku pengusir bosan yang ada di depannya. Sementara diliriknya Pein nyengir saat mendengar hal itu.

"Begitu? Sudah kuduga mereka yang akan paling bersemangat kali ini. Aku bisa merasakan keberhasilan kita." Pein kembali membalik halamannya saat sebuah Guntur dan kilat menyambar dan memberikan efek yang lain pada tembok batu.

"Hm. Mungin kau benar," Gadis berambut biru kini merobek selembar halaman dan melipatnya "tapi kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama si malam saat Deidara menghilang." Mata Pein mendelik menatap gadis di depannya, sedang si Gadis terlihat tidak peduli dan melanjutkan lipatan-lipatannya.

"Malam dimana Akatsuki bubar," Lanjut gadis itu.

Seakan tidak mau kalah Pein juga melanjutkan argumennya "Dan malam dimana Akatsuki lahir kembali.".

Petir dan kilat menyambar. Malam bulan separuh terlihat sunyi. Di atas mercusuar seluruh anggota Akatsui berkumpul. Menyusun kembali masa kejayaan mereka. Memberi peringatan kepada para musuh mereka.

—**Moon Thief chapter 9: END**—

—**To Be Continued**—

Oke. Ada yang ngerasa chap ini GaJe? Mari mengacungkan jari bersama saya. TT_TT. Haha. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena ada banyak karakter, jadi terpaksa saya buat potongan-potongan begitu. Sesuai janji, eh.. bentar saya buat janji nggak sih? Oke, intinya saya memunculkan Akatsuki. Sudah terbayang di plot saya. Hanya saja pengetikkannya aja yang bujug lama.. haha -.-v

Chapter-chapter kedepan rahasia keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki mungkin, **mungkin, **ehem**. **akan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Dan buat yang tanya apa Gaara dan Temari punya hubungan darah. Yep. Betul sekali. Mereka memang ada hubungan darah. Sepertinya sudah ada yang terbayang posisi Gaara di sini apa. Haha. Silahkan tengok kembali Summary'nya :D

Hm. Sepertinya itu saja. Kayaknya saya kebanyakan curcol =.=a

Haha.

Trimakasih banyak untuk:

**TaMuRaMaro FuJimaki**

**Chido Skeleton**

**Dr. Otaku**

**Risle-coe**

**Kirihara Hisoka**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Blueberry Cake **

**MaedaHikari**

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**

**LuthMelody**

**yizu mori**

**kuroneko hikari-chan**

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**

**FrenzyRenzy-Ren9x'y**

**Tsukiko Reika**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**Doblang**

**Strawberryummy **

Trimakasih sekali! Huhu TT_TT

Balesan untuk yang tidak login:

**.:Risle-coe:**

Haha. Saya juga suka itu haha. Yipiiie bareng dah. Ini saya udah update :)

Trimakasih banya Reviewnya, Risle-coe :D

**.:Blueberry ogah login:**

Blue-senpaai.. haha. syukurlah kalo Senpai suka.. Hehe. Tapi maaf sekali momo kayaknya nggak bisa buat Hinata dengan tingkat terbata-bata maksimum. Momo kurang suka bacanya. Hehe. Ini Momo udah update. Maaf menunggu lama sekali, senpai. Huhu.

Trimakasih banyak reviewnya, Blue-senpai :D

**.: **

Iya. Seperti yang udah saya cantumkan di Summary. Chara A & B'nya memang Naruto dan Sasuke karena mereka tokoh utamanya. Tapi saya nggak bermaksud pairnya itu. Karena itu saya tulis di summary pairnya. Maaf sekali buat kesalah pahamannya.

Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya :D

**.:Fun-Ny Chan:**

Yaampun. Trimakasih sekali. Tapi saya rasa masih banyak kekurangan nih, terutama di chap sebelum chapter 7 dan 8. Waktu itu saya masih baru, jadinya masih kacau banget.. Huhu. Tapi syukurlah kalau Fun-Ny Chan suka. Saya coba buat lebih baik lagi. Hehe. Trimakasih pujiannya. Ini saya udah apdet. Maaf menunggu lama.

Trimakasih banyak reviewnya dan salam kenal juga, Fun-Ny Chan :D

**.:Doblang:**

Waah, nama kamu lucu. Hehe ^^v. Saya jadi inget Bolang (?—Oke lupakan aja tadi kalimat saya) Trimakasih kalau menurut Doblang ceritanya bagus. Sebenarnya masih ada kekurangan.. tapi coba saya kurangi deh. Ini saya sudah update, tapi maaf sekali kalau lamaa. Huhu. Maklumlah, saya agak lemot kalau ngetik. Hehe ^^v. Saya usahakan besok tidak lama, berhubung sudah musim liburan, jadi bisa bebas ngetik. Haha cihuy :D

Trimakasih banyak reviewnya, Doblang :D

Oke. Yang lainnya lewat pm ya? Tapi maaf kalau balesan reviunya telat. Huhu.

Seperti yang sudah saya singgung, menyadari kalau chapie-chapie sebelum chap 8 agak kacau, saya pelan-pelan akan mengeditnya. Mungkin setiap update, satu chap akan teredit. Tapi kalau saya lagi buntu, mungkin hanya menupdate tanpa mengedit atau kebalikkannya.

Baik sekali lagi, maaf karena saya kebanyakan curcol. ==a.

Trimakasih banyak..

Salam hangat,

Momoka Sha a.k.a Sessio Momo a.k.a **Momo**

Mind to Review, please?


End file.
